


Aliens and Love-A Funny Old Life

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Clara is constantly third wheeling, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Poking River's mental health issues with a stick, Pregnancy, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Triplet pregnancy, Yowzah flirt a lot, so there's angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 28,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: River Song, a linguist, lecturer, and archaeology enthusiast,  meets a mysterious man called John Smith on her first day working at Lichen University.  They're thrown together by something unexpected, which will change both of their lives forever. River/11 human AU very loosely based on part of the plot of the movie "Arrival."





	1. Chaper 1

River Song woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring, and groaned. 6:30 was far too early to wake up, never mind get up and ready for the day.

She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and switched her alarm off. She switched her phone on, and put a playlist of songs on to wake her up a bit.

The female showered, got dressed, and had a croissant for her breakfast. After that, she brushed her head of unruly curls into a ponytail, and tied it.

After that, River did her makeup, and smiled nervously at herself in the mirror. "You'll be fine." She told her reflection firmly. "You're River Song, and they're a load of students. You've dealt with a lot worse than a load of rowdy teenagers in your time."

Her phone buzzed, and she smiled as a message from her best friend, Amy, lit up the screen. It read "Knock 'em dead, Song- don't be so nervous, you'll be fine. Xx."

River beamed-she, along with Amy, and Rory, who was now Amy's husband, had all grown up in care together and had been there for each other through thick and thin. Amy and Rory were each a little older than River, and had taken her under their wing.

River had been kidnapped from her parents when she was very young, and raised by a criminal gang known only as the Silence. They'd raised her to be malicious and nasty, which she'd hated-River could be violent if she wanted to be, but underneath she had a heart of gold, and every time the Silence made her steal from or hurt someone, it hurt her heart.

She'd been found abandoned after being attacked by a rival gang when she was 12, and had been in care until she was 18.

River was now in her late 30s, and it had taken her a long time to adjust to a normal life. She still slept with all of her most treasured possessions under her pillow, (when she was little, she'd slept with a doll that someone had given her, and had woken up to it turned to shreds as punishment for showing love for something) along with a knife.

She sighed as she pulled into a parking space at the university, and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

She got out of the car and hurried inside the Science, Languages, and Arts building, where there was a first day assembly being held.

River entered the lecture hall, and looked around nervously. Members of staff were milling around, chatting, and clutching cups of tea and coffee, she noticed.

She scanned the room, looking for the coffee table, and smiled as she saw it.

River made her way over to her chosen destination, introducing herself and shaking hands with people as she went.

As she sipped her coffee, the woman began to relax. She wasn't fond of crowds, due to growing up in a largely hostile environment-however, when she got to know people, she was fine.

A man wearing a tweed jacket and a bow tie smiled at her. "You're new, aren't you?"

A smiled tugged at River's lips-he had floppy brown hair and a boyish smile, and somehow had the air of a baby giraffe on wobbly legs.

"Yes," she replied, shaking his hand. "I'm new. Professor River Song, linguistics expert. What's your name?"

"Doctor John Smith, I teach the Sciences."

"Ooh, I do like a man who knows his molecules from his elements." River chuckled. "Nice to meet you."

"Same to you." He smiled as a bell rang, people began to sit down, and students entered the room.

River found herself sitting next to her new friend, and settled down to listen to the principal, Lucy Strident, talk for a little too long about how it was a new year full of new opportunities.

John began to fidget, and River couldn't help but smile-he was obviously as bored as she was.

Thankfully, the talk drew to a close, and River, along with a couple other members of staff, were asked to stand up in order to be welcomed and introduced. They were given lanyards and ID cards, and then sat back down.

The crowd began to disperse, and River realised that she didn't know where her classroom was-she'd been giving a teaching timetable during a meeting with other members of the language department before the start of term, but not a room number

"John!" She said to her friend's retreating back. "I don't know where I'm teaching."

He turned to her with a smile. "Okay, well you'll have a base room and then you'll probably teach in one or two other rooms, depending on their timetables. I'll go and check for you."

"You don't have to."

"It's okay, I don't have a class till 11." He said, putting a hand on her arm briefly and then exiting the room.

River stood outside the hall and waited for John.

A couple of minutes later, John returned. "Good news, you're in the classroom next to me!"

"Great, thank you." River beamed at him.

"It's no trouble, I'll show you the way, come on." He replied, making his way down a nearby corridor.

She followed him, and the pair chatted easily, getting on like a house on fire. River found herself flirting with him, giggling like a schoolgirl when he flirted back tenfold.

"Here we are." John said, motioning towards a heavy wooden door. They'd made their way up 2 flights of stairs and several corridors that River compared to a rabbit warren.

"Thank you." River said, taking a look at her crop of students. "Wish me luck."

"You'll be fine, River. See you later?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, I'd like that John."

Her first lecture went easily, she'd been perched on the edge of her desk getting her students to introduce themselves, and in turn she told them a little about themselves. After that, she'd shown them a funny YouTube video about the ins and outs of different languages, tenses and so forth.

She'd repeat this particular teaching formula for the rest of the day, but tomorrow she'd made her students understand that they'd be getting down to business-she was no pushover.

There was a knock at the door, and she smiled, knowing who it would be. "Come in, John."

He swaggered in with a cheeky smile. "So, how did it go?"

"Like a breeze, they all seem to get on with me thank goodness." River said, hopping off her desk and checking the time on her phone-she had 10 minutes until her next class.

"Who wouldn't?" John asked, standing next to her.

"Well, they wouldn't like to get on my bad side."

"Would you like to show me your bad side?" He flirted.

River chuckled. "No, I don't think so-we barely know each other, Sweetie."

"Okay." He knew to let the subject drop. "Anyway, I've got another lecture in a minute for an hour and a half, then I've got a lunch break-d'you want to meet up?"

"Yes please, you can show me around. And ditto, I've got second years." The female responded.

"Third years for me. Right, I'll see you then." Said John, making his way out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, exciting-please drop a review to tell me what you think :-) x

A few weeks passed, River John fell into the routine of seeing each other whenever they could at the university. They'd laugh, joke, and flirt- although River was the one to put a stop to that before it got out of hand.

She woke up one particular morning feeling shaken- she'd had a very vivid night terror about the Silence, and had woken herself up by screaming.

She got up, ready, and breakfasted as usual, and then made her way into work.

River made her way into work with her head bowed- usually, she'd be smiling and joking with everyone she met, but that morning she simply offered them a brief smile.

John was stood at the entrance to his classroom, talking with a student. He frowned when he spotted River, who looked down in the dumps.

He quickly dismissed his student, and then made his way to River, who was just opening the door to her room.

“Hello, Sweetie.” She did her best to put on a brave face.

“What's wrong?” He asked gently as she stepped aside to let him in.

River sighed and sat on the edge of her desk, putting her bag down behind her. “A long time ago, some people hurt me. Last night, I had a nightmare about them, and, and…” her breath caught in her throat and she began to cry.

He gathered her into his arms and held her close, soothing her.

She clung to him, letting him comfort her, and letting herself cry.

A while later, River pulled away from him. "I'm sorry for making your jacket wet."

John chuckled. "That's quite alright, River. D'you feel better now?"

She nodded, and smiled weakly. "Yes." She reached forward to squeeze his hand. "Thank you, for being there. It means a lot."

He squeezed her hand back and then released it. "It's what friends are for, to catch you when you fall."

"That's true." River agreed ducking her head. For a moment, considered asking him if he'd like to be something more, but dismissed the notion quickly-it wouldn't be professional. "Anyway, I've a class to prepare for."

"Of course." He said, sounding like he'd also been pulled out of a reverie.

She looked at him through her eyelashes and saw that he was gazing at her, eyes full of affection.

River blushed, and stood up. "See you later for lunch?"

"Yes, see you." He responded, and left the room.

A while later...

It was quarter to one in the afternoon, River had 15 minutes until her lunch break and almost every student in her class were staring at their phones.

She'd put a documentary on, seeing as it was a Friday and they wouldn't be in the mood to work. She was quite annoyed that none of them seemed to be interested, it was relevant to their course after all.

She paused the film, and not one of them noticed. Instead, they were all staring at their screens wearing expressions of shock and disbelief.

"Ahem!" River cleared her throat. "What's going on? What's so interesting on your phones? Judging by your faces, I'm guessing that you're not just scrolling through Instagram."

"Professor Song, can you please turn a news channel on?" Someone asked.

"Okay." River said, and did so.

The headline that flashed onto the screen caused River's jaw to drop: "Alien pods land in 8 big cities!" It read, along with a list of locations.

Then, a photo of one of the pods appeared: A giant green ball, with little orange dots on it.

"They've landed." River muttered-she always did believe that the human race wasn't alone in the universe.

"What should we do?" A student asked her.

At that moment, the fire drill sounded.

"Right, everyone out! I'm assuming that the alarm is to do with the aliens, so bring your belongings with you." River ordered.

A few minutes later...

Once everyone was gathered in the university grounds, the students were ordered to go back to their dorms and stay there until further notice, and staff to go home.

River mulled over the situation as she re-entered the building to get her things. She felt scared, but curious more than anything else. What were the aliens on Earth for? Did they want to attack? To infiltrate? To learn about their human neighbours?

Her mind was whirring, her head bowed, so she didn't notice when she accidentally walked into John.

"I'm sorry, are you hurt?" River apologized.

"I'm fine. Are you thinking about the possible invasion?" He asked.

"Yeah. The nearest pod to us is in London, right?"

"Uh huh."

"I was thinking about going to look at it." River explained. "I've always thought that we weren't alone. My theory is right."

"Me too, on both counts. The authorities could do with you, actually."

"What d'you mean?"

"Well, you're a linguist. You could try to communicate with whatever's in those pods."

"Uh huh, I'm one of the best in the country-they didn't offer me a position here for nothing." The Professor responded.

"Exactly." The Doctor agreed.

She grinned at him. "Fancy a trip?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He beamed back.


	3. Chapter 3

"River, wake up, we're here." John shook his friend awake. They'd caught the train to London, and River had fallen asleep on him almost as soon as they'd sat down.

"Hmm?" River asked, her eyes fluttering open.

"We're in London, River. We're here."

"Mmkay." She yawned, rubbing her eyes. "I didn't drool on you, did I?"

"Oh yes, you made my collar all wet." He told her very seriously.

She frowned, and then her eyes widened as she saw the corner of his mouth twitch. "You meanie, I hate you!"

"No you don't."

"You're right." She smiled at him as they got off the train. "I don't. Now let's go and see these aliens."

The alien pod was situated on a large green somewhere in central London. It was about 30 feet across, and a barbed wire fence had been built around it, and there were soldiers milling about.

River gulped. “Wow.”

“Uh huh.” The Doctor agreed.

A soldier made his way up to them. “What are your names and what are you doing here?”

“My name's John Smith, I'm a science lecturer. This is my friend-”

River cut him off, shaking the soldier's hand. “River Song, linguist and lecturer. We thought that you could do with some help with the aliens, we have proof of identity documents with us.”

“Ah, I'm Lieutenant Jackson. I'll take you to see my Major.” He smiled.

“Okay, that would be er, brilliant.” The Doctor said nervously.

Lieutenant Jackson led the way, and the pair followed.

“Honestly Doctor, there's no need to be nervous.” River said to her friend quietly. “I thought that you'd be excited?”

“I a.” John confessed, and noticed that River was struggling a bit with her suitcase. “Would you like me to carry that?” He asked, he only had a rucksack on his back.

“Yes please.” She handed it to him. “I'm surprised that Lieutenant Jackson didn't offer to carry it. I was very polite to him, too.” She scowled as they made their way through a network of tent corridors.

“Oi! I'm carrying it for you, isn't that good enough for the esteemed Professor Song?” John protested.

She beamed at him. “Of course it is, John. I'm sorry if I sounded cruel.” 

He smiled warmly at her. “It's fine.”

A few minutes later…

Lieutenant Jackson led them down a narrow corridor which then opened out onto an office like space.

Another soldier was sat at a desk, and he looked up when he notices the visitors. “Lieutenant Jackson, what have you brought me? Or rather, who?”

He was in his mid 50s, with black hair that was just beginning to grey. A pair of glasses perched on his nose.

In contrast, Lieutenant Jackson was in his late 30s, with an unnatural shade of copper brown hair.

“Major, this is Professor River Song and Doctor John Smith- they are a linguist lecturer and science lecturer respectively, they've come to see what they can do to help.” The other soldier responded, handing John and River's documents to his superior.

The Major shook the newcomer's hands. “It's good to know that some people still have a sense of duty. My name is Major James Ludlow, it's a pleasure to meet you both.”

“You too.” The Doctor and River Song chorused.

“Well, there's nothing that you can do now, it's getting late. I trust that  Lieutenant Jackson will find you somewhere to sleep, he'll wake you at 6:30AM sharp tomorrow for breakfast, and then at 8 the day starts.” The Major explained.

“Okay”, John nodded. “That sounds good.”

With that, he and River were led out of the room.

A while later, after they were  showed to the canteen tent and had some tea, River and John were ushered into a large trailer.

“This is where you'll sleep, see you tomorrow.” Said Lieutenant Jackson, and exited the room.

River made her way through the little living room, through a kitchen, and discovered that the bedroom only contained one bed.

“Ah.” John, who had come up behind her, commented.

“Oh well, I hope that you don't snore.” River joked.

“I hope that you don't, either.”

John got changed in the bedroom, River did so in the bathroom.

When she returned, John was already curled up, his eyes closed.

She smiled fondly at him, and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Thank you, for being here.” She whispered, and clambered in beside him.

Somewhere in John's subconscious, he heard River's voice, and he smiled in his sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning…

River woke up to find that she was snuggled up next to John, her head on his chest.

Firstly, she felt nervous, what if he woke up? Clearly, they'd both moved around in their sleep.

Secondly, he heart rate began to calm- she knew that he wouldn't hurt her.

She wriggled, and rested her chin on his chest, watching him sleep, a soppy grin on her face. He was snoring slightly, she found it quite endearing.

There was a knock at the door. “Professor Song, Doctor Smith? It's 6:30, I'll meet you in the canteen for breakfast at 7:20.” Lieutenant Jackson's voice floated into the trailer.

“Okay, see you then.” River called back.

As soon as she heard the military man's retreating footsteps, she gave John a kiss on the cheek. “Wakey wakey, sleepyhead.” 

His eyes fluttered open and focused on her. “Hi.”

“Hello.” River, who hadn't made any attempt to move away from him, responded.

"I suppose it's time to get up?"

"I'm afraid so, we were just knocked by our favourite Lieutenant ." River replied, and yawned.

He had the sudden urge to kiss her-she looked adorable.

She sat up, and he followed suit.

"Right, well, I'd better get up." She said.

He caught her arm. "Wait."

She scooted a little closer to him. "What is it, John?"

In answer, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

River's heart rate picked up again, and she smiled against his lips, humming in delight.

John broke away from her. "That was it, River."

She beamed at him. "So... This is a relationship? If so, I'd like that."

"Me too. I've found you absolutely stunning ever since I first saw you." He said, taking her hand.

River pecked his cheek. "I've found you very handsome since the moment I clapped eyes on you. And I think that you're quite sweet."

He chuckled. "Ditto me you on the last part."

A while later...

The Doctor and River entered the canteen, hand in hand.

They'd been given identity cards and lanyards the previous night, so all they had to do was show them to the server in order to get something to eat.

River had some cereal and toast, whilst the Doctor had a cooked breakfast.

They were just finishing their respective meals when Lieutenant Jackson made his way up to their table.

"Good morning, Professor Song, Doctor. I trust that you had a good night's sleep?"

The pair nodded.

"Right, well if you've finished your breakfast please come with me." The soldier said, and began to walk away.

John and River stood up and hurried after him.

Lieutenant Jackson led them into a tent with army camo decorating it on the outside.

"You are both going to be driven down to the pod, and then you will be left. The aliens will send out a smaller copy of their ship down to take you up." He said, handing them a yellow suit each. "You need to wear these Hazmat suits to keep you safe."

"Okay." River nodded.

Some soldiers helped the pair into the suits.

"Are you okay?" John asked River through his mic-they both had packs in order to communicate.

"Yeah, this just takes a little getting used to." She responded a little shakily.

He made his way over to her and squeezed her hand. "It's okay, River. You're okay."

River smiled at him. "I know, Sweetie."

"Right, come with me." Said Lieutenant Jackson. "Professor Song, are you definitely alright? You too, John?"

"Yes, I'm fine." The Doctor replied.

"Snap." River smiled. "Let's go and meet these aliens."

A while later...

River and John were dropped off near to the pod, and left alone.

The female gazed at the retreating Land Rover, and shivered, a mix of cold and nerves.

The Doctor again took her hand. "We'll be fine."

River spotted a green ball with little orange dots. "It looks like our ride is here, come on." She said, and walked towards it.

John followed her, and when they stood next to the pod which hovered above them, a platform was lowered down.

"Come on." John murmured.

They made their way up the platform, and stood in the little pod. The walls were a hot pink, with green spots.

There was a humming sound, and the pair felt the pod float upwards-it wasn't too different to being in a lift. After that, there was a creaking sound.

The pod came to a stop, and the platform was lowered.

A large space, white in colour, came into view.

River and the Doctor walked out of the pod, and stood next to each other.

They heard a call, somewhere between a rook and a raven's caw.

A shape moved towards them, and the light shifted to reveal a small octopus like creature, purple in colour with a single yellow eye.

"Hello." The Doctor said. "I'm John Smith, and this is my... Friend, River Song."

"Hi." River smiled.

The creature lifted one of its 4 legs and shot an orange substance out of it, which created a heart shape.

"Ah, it's guessed that we're an item." River observed.

The creature lifted one of its legs and shot out another symbol, this time a green tick.

"What is your name?" River asked.

The creature looked confused, and shot out a yellow question mark.

River pointed to herself. "I'm River Song." She then pointed to the Doctor. "He's John Smith."

The creature shot out a green tick-it understood that.

It seemed to be thinking, and then, very slowly shot out a pink flower shape, a rose in fact.

"Your name is Rose?" John asked.

A green tick appeared.

"It's nice to meet you, Rose." John responded.

River nodded in agreement. "It really is. What are you here for?"

Rose shot out the symbol for pen, paper, and school.

"You're here to educate us?"

A green tick appeared.

"Okay, I think that that it's for today." River said to John. "Can we go now?"

Behind them, the platform was lowered, they turned to go.

"Goodbye for now, Rose. We'll see you tomorrow." John said to the alien.

A few hours later...

"I am exhausted." River said, flopping onto the bed in their trailer. They'd discussed their experience with Rose with the soldiers, had something to eat, had some more discussions, and analyzed the symbols. Then, they'd eaten and then sent back to their trailer for the day.

"Me too." The Doctor replied, sitting next to her and holding her close.

She pecked him on the lips. "I like this. Being in a relationship with you."

"Ditto... You're so beautiful, River."

"Shh, Sweetie. I want a shower... Also, I'm not that tired." She flashed him a cheeky smirk.

"Good." He replied.

Afterwards, the two fell asleep together, entwined in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later...

River and the Doctor had a day off to do as they wished. Of course, River suggested that they spend the entire day in bed, John wanted to go sightseeing.

"Where d'you want to go?" River asked. She was sat cross-legged on the bed in their trailer, doing her makeup.

"Hmm..." John was in the kitchen area, reading the local paper. "The London Eye?"

"Nah, I'm not that fond of heights."

"The Natural History Museum?"

"Nope, it'll be full of supposedly accurate information on our alien friends." His other half replied. A few bits and pieces of information on the creatures had been released into the public domain, but not much.

"A bus sightseeing tour?"

River smiled."Now you're talking."

"Really? I didn't know if it'd be your thing." John said, making his way into the room as she was finishing her makeup.

"It is-there's barely any walking involved, and we can get off wherever we like..." She trailed off, reflecting. "Y'know, one of the things on my bucket list is to have a selfie outside of Buckingham Palace with..." She trailed off, biting her lip.

"With?" He prompted, sitting next to her.

"With someone I love. I know it's early days John, but I'm confident when I say that I love you." River smiled at him.

He cupped her face in his hands. "I love you too, River." He said softly, and kissed her.

River kissed him back, and pushed him back onto the bed. "I think that I'm going to have to re apply my makeup."

He smiled against her lips, and moved to kiss his way down her neck.

She moaned, and shifted her hips against his.

"I love you." He paused to whisper the confession against her skin.

"I love you too." She replied, cradling his hips in hers, feeling him hard already.

His hands moved to untuck her shirt from her jeans, skimming his thumbs over her skin, which tingled at the sensation.

"Hurry up, no teasing." River growled.

"I'm taking my time, this morning in the shower wasn't exactly slow."

"Hmm." She responded as she sat up so he could take her shirt off.

After that, John shifted his attention to her breasts, mouthing at them through her bra.

River wasn't idle either, no, she was trying to unbutton his shirt between moans of pleasure.

He sensed her distress, and stopped for a moment, sitting back..

"Finally." River muttered. "He gets the message."

"Oi!"

She giggled, and undid his bowtie. "We need to play with this sometime, I think."

He took his shirt off, and threw it to the floor. "I could tie you up. Or I could put the handcuffs on you."

River took her bra off. "Oh Sweetie, it'll be me putting the handcuffs on  _ you. _ Now, come here." She pulled him down to kiss her.

One of his hands moved to one of her breasts, and began to massage it.

"Hmm, Sweetie." River gasped. "Shit."

He pinched her nipple harshly, making her squeak in surprise. "Less of the swearing, Miss Song."

"Make me."

In answer, he took the nipple he'd just pinched into his mouth, rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger.

River tossed her head back on the sheets and writhed, overcome with pleasure at his ministrations.

After a few minutes, John's free hand wandered down to her trousers, and felt the heat of her through the fabric. He made circles with his thumb where he knew her clit lay under.

"Mmm." She moaned loudly. "Get my trousers and panties off, now."

He did so, and sat back to admire her naked form before him. "You're stunning, River."

"Thank you." She eyed his clothed erection and flicked her gaze up to his face. "You're not so bad yourself. Clothes off, now."

He took the rest of his clothes off, and River sighed in relief because she could finally see all of him.

He had a star shaped scar on his right side, just above his nipple. It was the result of a heart surgery he'd had as a child, when he'd gotten into a car accident.

"Come here, my love." She ordered.

He braced himself over her, watching her.

She traced the shape of the scar with her thumb, and kissed it. "You're beautiful, John. Inside and out."

"Ditto to you, can we get this show on the road please?" He asked, eyes searching hers.

She gave him a cheeky grin, and wrapped her hand around his length, pumping him a few times. "We certainly can."

"Careful, else this will be over before it's started." He groaned.

Her hand left him to wrap around his neck.

John again took her nipple in his mouth, but this time his hand moved between her legs.

River moaned as he tweaked her clit. "Yes." She hissed.

He put his thumb on her clit, rubbing in circles, and slipped two fingers inside her, causing her to cry out.

They caught her G-spot, her hips bucked, taking him further inside.

John pressed a final kiss to River's nipple, and kissed his way down her body.

She caught on to what he was doing, and her hands shot down to his head, tugging him back up. "As much as I love your mouth between my legs, I need you inside me."

"Alright." He said, and made to lick his fingers clean of her essence. She grabbed his wrist, and sucked his fingers.

He groaned. "Tease."

River released his finger with a pop. "I know I am."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned as he lined himself up and pushed into her.

"You feel so good, wrapped around me." John gasped.

"You feel so good filling me, now get on with it."

"Yes, ma'am."

He picked a steady rhythm of thrusts, River matched him stroke for stroke. They kissed, moaning into each other's mouths, and whispering the occasional "I love you" against one another's skin.

River pulled away from him to gasp, arching up against him. "I'm close."

"Please come for me, River. Let go, you're so beautiful when you fall apart." His free hand flicked her clit a couple of times and she screamed, arching and shuddering against him, calling his name.

At the sight of her overcome by pleasure, John cried out, spilling inside her.

The pair caught their breaths, River shifted away from her other half slightly. "We both need another shower."

"Hmm." He agreed, nuzzling against her. "Another round?"

"No. In the shower maybe, but not here. I want to actually get to London."

"Spoilsport."

"Yeah, yeah. You love me." She grinned, pecking him on the cheek.

He pecked her on the lips in response. "I do."

In the end, they got to London in the early evening, catching the end of an open top bus tour.

After that, they stood on Southbank, eating warm doughnuts that John had bought them from a little stall.

River finished her treat and disposed of the wrapper. "Thank you, for today."

"The fantastic lovemaking or this trip?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"Both, cheeky." She said, elbowing him in the ribs "And for telling me you love me back."

He finished his doughnut and disposed of the wrapper. " It's nothing but the truth, River. I love you too." 

She smiled and they held each other close, watching the sun go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so obviously this is rated mature for smut, but later there's going to be other stuff that's probably a very strong T (aka upsetting themes, I'll post a trigger warning at the beginning of relevant chapters though)


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks later...

The days passed much the same-John and River would get up and ready, and go to see Rose, learning her symbols for many things.

The alien had reluctantly let scientists in to study her, with John watching on to keep her calm-he was interested in what procedures they'd do and tests that they'd carry out.

River however, was getting itchy feet. She wanted to go back home, to see Amy and Rory and introduce them to the Doctor-that was impossible however, because the public's interest of Rose grew ever bigger, and small groups had even been let in her pod to look at her-which River knew the creature hated. She and John had been asked to show these groups around, which they didn't enjoy but grin and bore.

Their days off were becoming few and far between, their lovemaking now usually rushed in the shower, which River didn't mind but preferred to go slowly. She wanted to drink John in at her own pace, to get to know him better.

However, she and John were very much in demand, and their jobs payed very well, so they had to stay.

During a rare break, River went up to Rose's pod on her own-forgoing the Hazmat suit, the atmosphere wasn't harmful.

"Hey, Rose." River said, making her way up to the creature.

She squeaked in greeting, making her way up to the other female.

"I'm bored, Rose. As much as I like spending time with you, there's more to life than work." River ranted. "I want to spend time with my partner, with no worries in the world. I want to go back to the university, I miss teaching so much."

Rose shot out an image of a cross face and a breaking heart.

River smiled. "Pretty much, yeah... Do you have anyone else other than us? Are you friends with the aliens in the other pods?"

The alien shot out a big red cross.

"No? Why not?"

An image appeared of Rose, who was purple, and then the other aliens, who were all green.

"You're different?"

A green tick of conformation appeared, followed by the same image of the aliens, accompanied by an angry face between Rose and the rest of her species.

"You don't get on?"

A green tick appeared, Rose let out a whine of distress.

"I'm sorry, that's awful." River said sadly, and stood up.

She petted Rose on the head, the creature made a purring sound.

"Whatever happens, you've got me and John, yeah?" River soothed her alien friend, and stepped away from her. "I'd better go, see you."

Rose shot out a heart, and turned to go.

River's mind was racing as she exited the pod and made her way back to the tent-she knew what she had to do.

"What's wrong?" John asked her as she made her way towards him. "You're frowning."

"I just went to see Rose, she's told me that she doesn't get on with the rest of her kind." River explained. "I know what we have to do-we have to help her reunite with them."


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor awoke before River, and sat up.

She was flat on her back, her arms tucked behind her head, snoring away.

John smiled at this-she looked adorable.

He looked at the clock-they still had a good while before they were due into work.

They had a long and rather important day ahead of them-one of the aliens had agreed to meet with Rose.

The Doctor gazed at the woman he loved-his brilliant, beautiful, amazing, River Song. His lover, his equal, the woman who had his heart.

He kissed her gently, and brushed a curl from her face.

She shifted and stirred beneath his touch, and opened her eyes. "Hi."

"Hello, love. Sleep well?"

"Yes thank you, dear." She replied, kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said, and began to kiss his way down her neck.

River moaned appreciatively. "Do we have time for this Sweetie?"

"We do, don't worry." His handed wandered to her pyjama top and squeezed one of her breasts, flicking her nipple.

She moaned even louder. "I bloody  _ love  _ you, John Smith."

"I love you too, River Song."

She sat up to take her pyjama top off, he groaned appreciatively when he saw her bare breasts.

"Tit for tat?" River asked, her hands hovering at the hem of his t shirt.

"No, this is for you my love. My River Song, my partner. The woman I love, and will love for a thousand years."

She smiled at him, and pulled him down to kiss her.

He cupped her breasts in his hands, marvelling at them. "You're stunning." He whispered against her lips.

"You say the sweetest things, darling. Now get on with it."

He moved down to her sternum, covering each of her breasts with little marks until both of them were pink. "Mine." He breathed against her skin.

"Yours." She breathed back.

He pulled away from her, and took her pyjama shorts off-she always got too hot at night, and he'd awoken several times on a cold night to find the duvet kicked off, and River stark naked.

He moved down to between her legs, pleased to see her pink folds glistening with arousal for him already. "You good girl." He breathed, making her shiver.

She hooked her legs over his shoulders, pulling him closer.

He stroked her folds, teasing her.

She groaned in frustration. "Get on with it."

In answer, he took her clit into his mouth.

River moaned and bucked up against him, he put a hand on her hips to steady her-he didn't want a strange shaped bruise on his forehead which would be awkward to explain at work.

One of his hands moved to her right breast, stroking it.

She put a hand over his, the other on his hand, moaning in pleasure at the plethora of sensation hitting her body.

After a couple of minutes, he switched tactics, circling his thumb over her clit and taking her nipple into his mouth. He slipped two finger inside her and she moaned all the more.

He knew she was close, she was letting out a series of little moans in quick succession, her arousal washing over his digits.

"Come for me, River. Let me see you fall apart, you're so beautiful when you quake and scream my name." He breathed against her skin, and bit her nipple lightly.

She screamed his name, throwing her head back, her whole body shaking with the pleasure of her orgasm.

He slipped his fingers from her and kissed her as she came back to herself.

"Hmm, that was lovely John, thank you." River purred in contentment.

"My pleasure, River." He replied with a smile, and sighed as their alarm went off. "We'd better get up."

"Hmm, I've had a wonderful start to my day." River flashed him a smirk.

John chuckled. "Every day is wonderful, because we wake up to each other."

"That's true." She agreed.

A while later...

"I'm nervous." River admitted as they were eating breakfast.

He reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "You will be amazing, my love. You could be responsible for reuniting Rose with her family, you'll go down in history."

"I hope so, not sure about the history bit." She chuckled.

Lieutenant Jackson made his way towards them. "Professor Song, Doctor Smith. Are you ready for today?"

"As we'll ever be." River replied, standing up.

A while later...

River and the Doctor watched as Rose made her way into the pod of the aliens who had landed in Chester. Their pod was purple, with blue dots. The aliens were the same colour as Rose, she had informed River that they were her cousins.

John and his partner, along with a few other soldiers, turned their attention to a video feed which was streaming from inside the pod.

Rose made her way up to two aliens which were a little bigger than her-all of them looked very nervous.

Rose squeaked, and River translated it as a simple greeting.

The aliens began to talk, and River realised that Rose had been bullied when she was younger, and as revenge she'd set fire to a large pod, killing her younger brother.

River welled up. "What a tragic story."

John gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Hopefully it'll have a happy ending, thanks to you."

Rose went closer to her relatives, and they squawked angrily.

"Oh dear." John murmured.

Rose began to talk to the other relatives rather quickly, and River translated her trying her best to apologize to them.

They waited with baited breath as the two aliens moved away from Rose, discussing what she'd just said to them.

After a couple of minutes, the aliens turned to Rose, and she gazed at them hopefully.

River smiled as they began to talk to her-they accepted her apology and forgave her, and the soldiers began to clap and congratulate her.

A while later, the pods went back up to space-they'd been on Earth for several months, it was time for them to return to their home galaxy, Andromeda.

"So, how does it feel to be the one responsible for reuniting an alien race?" The Doctor asked his other half.

They were finally home, having left the army base as soon as they could.

"It feels wonderful." River beamed, kissing him. They were going to go back to work after Christmas, meaning that they had 6 weeks off to enjoy each other's company, and to be a couple without any responsibilities.

"I love you, River. I'm so proud of you." He said, cuddling her closer.

"Thank you, and I love you too." She blushed. "Thank you for being there for me, and putting up with me when I woke you up at 2 in the morning with ideas on how to communicate with Rose."

He chuckled. "Not many other men would do it, but I'm something special."

"And very modest." River chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

River awoke sometime in the early morning, got up, and padded to the window.

It was late November, and the ground was covered with a thick blanket of snow.

She smiled-she and John had spent the majority of the previous day in John's tiny garden, making snow angels, building snowmen, and having snowball fights.

River sat at the window seat, and picked up the book she was reading, "Wilde Like Me," and settled down for a while.

A couple of hours later, River put her book down and made her way downstairs, and made hot chocolates for herself and John.

She made her way upstairs, careful not to spill the hot drink.

River entered their room and set the drinks down on John's bedside table before kissing him in order to wake him up.

He stirred, and opened his eyes.

She smiled at him. "Hello Sweetie."

"Hello you." John smiled, and sat up.

River handed him his drink, and sat on the bed with her own.

He leant back against the headboard of the bed, and she snuggled into him.

River sighed in contentment, and hummed in contentment as he dropped a kiss to her forehead. "What shall we do today?" She asked.

"Christmas shopping, I need to buy something for Amy and Rory." John replied.

River was pleased when John met her two friends-they got on very well, and the four of them had even been on a double date, and River and Rory had pranked John and Amy when they went to the cinema together.

"Okay, I need to buy a couple of essentials." River said. She was expecting her period in a couple of days, but hadn't experienced any of the warning signs she usually had on the week leading up to it, and was a little worried that something was wrong.

"Okay." John replied.

A while later...

"I feel exhausted." River frowned as she and John sat down at a table in Starbucks.

"You slept okay last night, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did." River responded, taking a sip of her coffee. "Hopefully this will help."

"Caffeine addict."

"You love me."

"That I do."

A while later...

River felt a mixture of exhaustion and sickness-she'd just been heaving, but thankfully her food stayed in her stomach.

John had insisted on bringing her home, and she was now on the sofa, watching a movie.

Her partner was making her chicken soup, the thing that always made her feel better when she was ill.

"River, your soup is ready." Said John, handing her a tray.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for being a bit of a wet blanket today."

"That's alright, I love you and will be there for you in sickness and in health."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Ditto, my love."


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey, River.” The Doctor greeted his other half. 

It was Christmas Eve, he'd just been out to do some last minute Christmas shopping.

“Hello, my love.” River greeted him, stretching up to give him a kiss.

“The shops were mad, I'm exhausted now.” John said as he hung his coat up.

“Well, I did tell you to go out yesterday, but would you listen? No.” River pointed out.

“Yes dear.” He pouted.

She kissed him with a giggle. “I have something for you, Sweetie.” She said, leading him into the lounge. 

On the coffee table, there was a large square package.

River gestured to it. “There you are, my love.”

John furrowed his brow in curiosity, and he sat down on the sofa to open it.

River sat down next to him, feeling slightly nervous.

The paper fell away to reveal a green t-shirt, and he quickly unrolled it.

His eyes widened when he saw the writing on it- “Daddy To-Be.”

“River… You're?”

She took his free hand and placed it on her abdomen, her eyes filling with happy tears. “Yes John, I'm pregnant.”

He kissed her. “That's amazing news… I'm so happy.”

Me too, I'm about 8 weeks along according to the test I took a couple of days ago. I ordered the shirt for you as soon as I found out.”

John smiled, and pulled her close. “It's the most wonderful news I've heard in my entire life, sweetheart. We're having a baby.”

“We are… Y’know, I think that our little one was conceived on the night we first told each other that we loved each other. Actually, I'm betting on twins- I'm a little bigger than I should be at 2 months along.”

He smiled. “That's wonderful."

River took her shoes off and crossed her legs under herself on the sofa, snuggling into him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said, and placed a hand on her little bump. "Hello, little one."

His partner smiled, and placed a hand over his, her eyes shining with happy tears.

"I'm your dad." The Doctor informed their unborn child.

"And I'm your mum. We've only known about your existence for a short while, but we both you very much."

"We do." John agreed.

"And we'll do everything in our power to protect you and care for you." River promised.

The Doctor dropped a kiss to her abdomen. "That we will."

River yawned. "M'tired."

"Well, I would quite like to make you some dinner." John replied.

"Okay, I'll have a nap then." River decided.

John stayed with her for a while, talking to her. He knew that she liked to fall asleep with him there, it calmed her down. Recently, her nightmares about the Silence had become more frequent.

He held her close until she fell asleep, snoring slightly.

He slowly shifted away from her, and got up. He put the t-shirt that she'd gifted to him on, and thought for a moment about what to make her for dinner, and quickly decided on tuna and pasta bake.

A while later...

"That was lovely Sweetie, thank you." River said, standing up from her place at the kitchen table.

"Thank you, high praise coming from you."The Doctor said, gathering the crockery up.

She shoved his side good-naturedly. "I hate you."

"No you don't."


	10. Chapter 10

A couple of weeks later...

"Sweetie, stop pacing, you'll wear a hole in the rug." River scolded her partner.

They were waiting in the reception area at a mother and baby hospital, they'd chosen to go private because of the better service and higher quality of care-John had made the choice, he was ever so slightly worried that River would get forgotten in a corridor somewhere at a normal hospital. Not that he had anything against the NHS, of course.

John sat down next to her, and she kissed him on the cheek, taking his hand and placing it on her bump-however stressed he was, she grounded him and reassured him that everything would be fine.

The sound of a door opening made them both jump, and a midwife with bright blue eyes and brunette curly hair smiled at them. "Mr and Mrs Smith?"

"Er, we're not married. I'm River Song, and this is my partner John." River said, standing up and shaking the woman's hand.

"Ah, my mistake. I'm Sister Williams, but you can call me Katie. It's good to meet you both." The other woman replied, shaking John's hand.

"It's good to meet you too." John smiled, instantly calmed by the midwife's breezy demeanour, and could tell that River was too.

"Right, we'll go over your medical history, then River you'll have a scan, and then I'll give you a little tour, then you'll know what to expect when the little one comes." Said Katie. "Judging by the size of your bump, I'd say that you're expecting twins. You're 11 weeks along, yes?"

"I am." River responded. "And that's what I thought."

Katie led them into a side room. "River, please pop up onto the couch."

"Okay." River replied, and dumped her bag and coat onto John's lap, he'd sat down on a chair opposite Katie's desk.

"Oi!" John groused.

"You can see who wears the trousers with you two." Katie chuckled. "Now, just to double check, there's no history of any illnesses on either side of your families?"

"Well, I never knew my birth parents, but what I do know is that they were drug addicts, my mum stopped taking everything when she got pregnant with me though. I don't think that there was anything else wrong, apart from the obvious. My grandma had diabetes I think." River responded.

John squeezed his partner's hand gently. "There's no history of anything apart from arthritis in my family."

"Okay." Katie said, writing something down in a large navy notebook, with River's name, her name, and the hospital's logo on the front. "I'm going to write everything down in this book-medical records, records of appointments, the lot- it's a lot less hassle than files, but everything will be written on a Word document as a back up also, just in case the book gets destroyed."

"Okay." River and the Doctor responded in unison.

Katie stood up. "Right, River, could you please roll your top up-it's time for the main event."

River did to, wincing as her back caught.

"Are you okay?" The midwife frowned.

"Yeah, I just moved funny, is all."

"Right. I'll be back in a minute, I just need to get the scanner." Katie said, and with that, she left the room.

"Are you excited?" John asked his partner.

"Yes, and a little nervous." River responded, smiling as he took her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too, River."

Katie made her way back into the room, and plugged the scanner in next to the couch.

"Right, this will be a little cold." The midwife said, squirting some jelly onto River's abdomen.

John took River's hand, and they turned their attention to the scanner screen.

Katie moved the doppler expertly over River's tummy, and smiled as a white image came onto the screen. "That's your little one, and..." She switched something on on the scanner. "That's your baby's heart beating." The midwife beamed as a the sound steady thrumming filled the room.

"That's amazing." John said, smiling a watery smile at River.

River nodded, too overcome with emotion to speak.

Katie moved the scanner around a little more and a second heartbeat, along with another shape came into view on the screen, and then another.

River and the Doctor gaped.

Katie chuckled. "Yep, you're expecting triplets-congratulations!"


	11. Chapter 11

A week later...

"Oh my goodness!" Clara Oswald shrieked as she saw River and the Doctor make their way into the staffroom on the first day back after the Christmas holidays.

"Hello to you too." River chuckled.

"You're pregnant! Up the duff!"

"Yes, I do know." River laughed at her friend. Clara taught English literature at the university, she and River had become firm friends. Clara got along well with the Doctor too, she and River were always playing pranks on him.

Clara punched the Doctor on the arm. "John! You've only been together 5 minutes! And River, if you don't mind me saying, you're huge. Are you expecting twins?"

"Nope, triplets." John replied.

"I'm 12 weeks along." River chipped in.

"Congratulations!" Clara said, giving her and then the Doctor a big hug.

By now, other members of staff had crowded around the couple with interest, and for the next 15 minutes they were hugged and congratulated, both on becoming a couple, and becoming parents to be.

A while later...

River perched on the edge of her desk with a satisfied sigh. She'd had 2 lectures with her students, and they'd told her that she'd been sorely missed.

As much as she'd enjoyed her time off with John, she loved teaching too-sharing the subject she loved with young minds, teaching them the history and science behind people's dialects and languages.

Her phone buzzed-Clara had texted her, asking her if she was free to meet up for lunch, and she texted back saying yes.

River made her way down to the cafeteria, and smiled when she saw her friend.

"Hi." She beamed, sitting down opposite Clara.

"So, spill. When did you two get together?" Clara asked, handing River her usual meal of tuna sandwiches and a hot chocolate from the Starbucks on campus.

"Well, when we went to the army barracks, we had to sleep in a trailer with only one bed."

"Ew, gross. Forget I asked."

"Clara Oswald, you dirty minded beggar! We didn't have sex the night we got there you know, it took a little while before we admitted that we had feelings for each other. He made the first move, he kissed me the morning after."

"Aww!" Clara cooed. "Bless."

"How's things with you and Nina?"

"Fine, good actually. We moved in together just after Christmas."

"That's wonderful." River beamed, and burped. "Oops, pardon me. Side affect of being pregnant. I had baked beans the other night and John slept on the sofa because I kept farting."

Clara snorted. "I would've liked to have been a fly on the wall for that."

"Hmm." River said, knowing that if Clara knew what she and John had been up to after they'd eaten, she probably would've fainted.

Clara's thoughts pulled River's mind out of the gutter. "Speaking of which, where is John?"

"He's got a lecture until one, he usually spends his lunch break on a Monday listening to my lecture to the third years."  River replied.

"You're both saps, honestly. I knew that something was there between you when you first started here, I'm glad that you both realised that. And the triplets must be the icing on the cake, yeah?" Her friend asked.

"Yes, definitely." The other woman agreed.

"By the way, Brenda from the art department has invited us all out for drinks tonight at her husband's bar, d'you fancy coming along?"

"Maybe, I'm likely to be exhausted though." River said.

"That's okay." Clara replied. "You're pregnant, it's to be expected."

A few hours later...

"Finally, the end of the day." River said with a yawn. The couple were making their way to the carpark, hand in hand.

"It has been rather long, then again the first day of a new term always is." John agreed.

"Hmm, everyone's going out for drinks tonight." River said. "I told Clara that I was too tired, but in reality I want to go home and have a nice evening with you."

"You sap, the pub isn't really my thing anyway." John replied.

"Mm-hm." River replied, kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

The Doctor drove them home, and they ordered a pizza for dinner, both too tired to cook.

Afterwards, they snuggled up on the sofa together, and decided to watch a movie.

John however, was focused on his partner than what was on the screen in front of them.

He kissed her on the cheek, and then moved down to kiss her neck.

River moaned, and angled her head to give him better access. "Bedroom." She breathed.

"Too far." He replied, nipping at her neck.

"We can't make love on the sofa, John. My back wouldn't stand it and we'd probably end up on the floor." River said, detangling herself from his embrace and standing up.

They hurried to the bedroom, not even bothering to turn the TV off.

River sighed as they fell onto the bed, and moaned as she felt his clothed erection against her core. "We're both wearing far too many clothes."

"Hmm." He agreed, and helped her to shove her jacket off of her shoulders.

In return, she tugged his tweed jacket off, and undid his bowtie. "I love you." She moaned as he nuzzled against her neck, his hands kneading her breasts.

"I love you too, River." He said, tugging her t-shirt off of her and placing 3 kisses to her bump, one for each triplet. "I hope that you're all asleep." He said.

"Ew, now is not the time." River replied, sitting up and taking her bra off.

He chuckled, and took one of her nipples into his mouth, she moaned and buried her hands in his hair, bucking her hips up against his.

River grew tired of his teasing after a few minutes, and with a grunt, flipped the over.

"Oi, I was enjoying that!"

"So was I Sweetie, but not enough." She grinned, cupping him through his trousers.

He moaned. "Ah, I see that you're not letting me have all the fun."

"When do I ever?" She chuckled, unbuckling his belt.

Soon, they had shed the rest of their clothes, and were finally, blissfully naked.

John lay over her, lining himself up with her entrance, when she shook her head. "No, my bump's in the way and it aches just to lie on my back." She said, and turned on her side.

He frowned. "Okay?"

"You are dense! Goodness, thank goodness I'm not the kind of girl who likes a 69."

"Pardon?"

"If I told you, you'd probably blush. We'll explore that after the babies are born." She said, pulling him down next to him, grinding her bum against his erection.

"Oh!" He realised, and entered her.

"Finally." She replied with a moan.

He began a steady rhythm of short, sharp thrusts, making her hips buck against him at every stroke.

"Please John, I'm close." River moaned, throwing her head back, hitting his forehead in the process. Neither of them registered the pain, only pleasure.

He reached round to massage one of her breasts, and kissed her neck. "Come on River, come for me. Let go."

His words were all it took for her to allow herself to fall into the abyss of pleasure, and he followed her, spilling inside her, feeling her tense around him.

As they came back to themselves, River hummed in contentment, rolling over and facing him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said, kissing her.

She ran a hand through his hair. "We need to move."

"Why?"

"We need to get some clothes on, if we fall asleep now we'll wake up freezing." River replied, standing up. "And we need to shower. But separately, it's getting late."

He groaned. "I hate you."

"No you don't!" River grinned at him, pecking him on the lips.


	12. Chapter 12

One month later...

"Clara, can you hand me my glasses?" River asked her friend.

The pair were in the staffroom, they both had a half hour break in between classes, and River was catching up on marking some essays.

"There you go." Her friend replied, handing River her glasses.

For River, it had been a particularly trying day. Her emotions were all over the place, and she'd nearly burst into tears when her students had laughed at her for forgetting her laptop password twice. She knew that they didn't mean anything by it.

John entered the room, and sat down next to his partner.

“Hello” she greeted him with a smile, kissing his cheek.

“Hello dear, Clara.” John said to River and his friend.

“Hi, how was your lecture go?” Clara asked.

“It was okay, the subject area doesn't really provide much in terms of practical experiments though.” The Doctor replied.

River looked at her watch. “I'd better get back to my classroom, I'll see you both later.” She said, getting up.

The Doctor stood up also. “I love you, see you later.”

“Love you too, bye Clara.” His partner said, and hurried off.

“Is she okay?” John asked Clara. “She seemed a little tense.”

“Well, her students laughed at her because she had a case of baby brain, and forgot her laptop password a couple times.” The female explained. “Her class laughed at her, bless her it really upset her.”

“Yeah, she's been pretty vulnerable recently.” John nodded. “Stuff from her childhood had to be dragged up, medical history and so on… She told me everything about the Silence, I've never seen her so upset.”

Clara squeezed his arm gently. “Has she had counselling?”

“No, I don't think so. I'm not the biggest fan of guns, but I'd like to shoot those who've hurt her stone dead.”

“Maybe you could suggest it to her, then?” Clara suggested. “It helped me when my mum died, I know that it's not the same in her case, but it might help her too.”

“I'll raise the subject, but I won't push her. The babies and work are taking everything out of her at the moment.” John said, and stood up.

He made his way outside, and phoned Amy.

"Raggedy man! What can I do for you? Is River okay? Are you? Are the triplets? How's Clara?" A Scottish voice sang down the phone at him.

"Hello, Pond. I'm okay, the triplets are fine, Clara is fine, but I'm not sure if River is."

"What's up with her?"

"Well, she's tired and everything, what with being pregnant."

"Carrying triplets around does that."

"I know." He huffed. "There's something else, too. Her nightmares are becoming more frequent, she's so tense at the moment. And, I think she's feeling quite vulnerable."

Amy sighed. "Yeah, she texted me the other day... She's scared of the Silence somehow getting hold of the triplets, and doing to them what they did to her-raise her to be a tool in their awful schemes. When I first knew her, she was so closed off, she flinched whenever you so much as brushed against her accidentally. You're the first man she's truly loved, y'know?"

"Yeah, we didn't exactly discuss her exes but I know that some man haven't been exactly nice to her." John responded.

"Yeah. Listen, why don't you both come round for dinner tonight? It'll do you both good."

"Yes, thank you. We'd both like that."

"What's River craving at the moment?"

"Chicken korma, the babies are apparently fond of curries. Last month it was Vindaloo."

Amy chuckled. "Okay, I'll cook that for us then, come over whenever you're ready."

"Will do, see you later."

A few hours later...

"Hello, my love." The Doctor greeted River, making his way into her classroom.

"Sweetie." River smiled at him. She was sat at her desk, typing out an email.

He stood next to her, and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said, sitting back and clicking send. "I'm sorry that I've been a wet blanket recently.

"It's okay."

She closed her laptop and stood up. "It's just..." She said, struggling to catch her breath.

"Shh, I'm here." He soothed her, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her cheeks where her tears stained them, trying his best to take her pain away.

"It's just that I've never done this before, and I don't want them to take our children away." She sobbed, placing her hands on her bump protectively.

When River was found, she'd told the police everything she could about the Silence, despite her memory being patchy. As a result, most of the members of the gang had been arrested-apart from their leader, Kovarian, and a few men who were still blindly loyal to her.

The group had gone quiet for about 15 years, but then there was a spate of murders with tally marks on the victims-the group's MO. As a result, there had been a re-investigation into the case, and River had been interviewed again.

"The police are aware of the situation, they're not going to let the Silence hurt you. And neither will I, for that matter." John said, and kissed her.

River hummed against him. "Bless you, you're my knight in shining armour. Or my damsel in distress, you can get yourself in all sorts of scrapes, my love." She chuckled, kissing him again.

A while later...

"River, John!" Amy beamed when she opened the front door to her friends. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." River smiled, giving her best friend a hug.

Amy pressed a gentle kiss to the side of River's head, and rubbed her back. They were like a mother and daughter, Amy still remembered the day when the little girl with wild blonde curls had arrived at the children's home.

River pulled away. "Where's Rory?"

"Still at work, he'll be back in about half an hour." Amy responded, and stepped aside to let her in.

"Hello, Pond." John said, giving the ginger a hug.

"Doctor." Amy beamed. "How's your day been?" She asked, taking both of her friends' coats.

"It's been okay, I had a minor breakdown earlier though. Pregnancy hormones." The other woman replied as they all made their way into the cosy living room.

"Ah." Amy nodded, sitting down on an armchair opposite the couple.

"And, well I take it you've seen the news?" River asked.

"Yes, am I right in guessing that you've been re-interviewed?"

River nodded. "It's dragged everything up again, the nightmares have been getting worse and worse. They still hurt me, after all this time."

The Doctor wrapped an arm around her waist. "River...?"

"Yes, John?"

"Clara and I were talking before, and she suggested counselling." The Doctor said carefully. "Obviously, I'm not going to force you or anything, but it could maybe help. It's not weak to accept or want help, River."

River frowned, thinking it through. "Okay, I'll consider it."

Amy smiled. "That's the spirit. We're not going to let them win, River."     

River nodded. "Exactly. I've got everything to live for."


	13. Chapter 13

"Wake up." River said to John, peppering kisses all over his face.

"No." He groaned, turning away.

"We're going to see our unborn children today, you have to be excited." River sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"I am, I just want to sleep more." He mumbled.

"It's 9 o'clock now, we have to be there for 10:30." His other half pointed out. "I'm going for a shower, if you're not dressed by the time I get out I'll tip a jugful of cold water all over you."

"Can I join you in the shower?"

"No, we both know what will happen if you do."

"I could scrub your back, you like that." He protested.

"Yeah, and look what happened last time." River replied.

"Are you finished yet?" The Doctor asked his other half a while later. She was sat upstairs, drying her hair, and he was making them breakfast.

"Give me a few more minutes." River responded.

It was the day of River's four month scan.

She'd had her first counselling session the previous week, and although it had been tough, she was glad that she'd made the decision to start therapy. The days were getting brighter too, she'd seen some snowdrops growing on the university a few days previously, a sign that Spring was on the way.

River finished drying her hair, and fluffed it out a little, giving herself the once-over in the mirror. She decided not to bother with makeup save for some lip balm, and stood up.

She made her way downstairs, and smiled as she made her way into the kitchen. Her usual breakfast of toast, along with a bowl of Cheerios was ready and waiting for her.

"You are my very own domestic Goddess." She chuckled, sitting down at the kitchen table and kissing him.

"I know I am." He laughed.

They ate their breakfasts, chatting about their plans for the day.

"When we come home, I've got marking to do." River said, taking a sip of her cuppa. "I was thinking, maybe we could go the cinema this evening, see if there's anything good showing?"

"That'd be nice, have you got anything in mind?"

"Well, there's a historical biopic, or a romcom. I've seen trailers for both and I don't mind which one we go and see-last time we went to the cinema, I picked what we saw, so it's your turn." She responded.

"I'd like to go and see the biopic." John decided, getting up and placing his bowl in the sink. "We'd better get going."

"Uh-huh."

A while later...

"River, John, it's good to see you." Said Katie, making her way into the waiting room.

"It's good to see you too." River smiled, and stood up, John following suit.

"How have you both been?" Katie asked, and the three chatted as they made their way to her room.

"Right, before the scan I have something to offer you River, so to speak." Katie said a few minutes later as they all sat down.

"Okay." River responded.

"There is a blood test that you can have, it's called a Harmony Test. It can detect a range of health conditions that your babies could be born with, as well as their genders. It's not mandatory, so you don't have to have it, but it is recommended that you do."

River and John looked at each other.

"I think that we should." Said John.

River nodded, and turned back to Katie. "Me too, especially if it's recommended."

"Okay, I'll take some blood after you've had the scan. Right, you know the drill, up onto the couch please River." Replied the midwife, and stood up.

River stood up also, handing John her coat and bag, got up onto the couch, and rolled her top up.

Katie pulled the scanner over, and squirted some gel onto River's tummy. "Have you felt them moving yet? It's quite common for triplets to be active fairly early on in pregnancy." She said.

"Yes, I've felt some fluttering." River replied.

"Ah, that's good. By the looks of things, they're developing nicely." The other woman responded, nodding to the scanner screen and moving the doppler around on River's bump.

"They've grown!" John gasped as two of the triplets appeared on the screen.

"Uh huh, they're the size they should be." Katie responded, and moved the doppler in order to see the third triplet. "Now, this one is a little on the small side still, but for triplets that's normal."

"They're amazing. You're amazing." The Doctor said to River, kissing her on the cheek."

"Oh, shut up." River blushed. "Can we get a scan printout please Katie?"

"Of course you can." The midwife replied.

A while later...

"River, are you alright?" John asked when they were on the way home. His partner looked a little uncomfortable, and was frowning.

"Yeah, I just feel a bit queasy. I think it was that blood test, I'd forgotten how much I hate needles." She smiled weakly. "Nevertheless, it's for the best."

"It is. We'll love them just the same if they're born... Slightly different, won't we?"

He beamed at her. "Of course we will. By the way, what marking have you got to do?"

"Essays, 5000 words apiece." River said.

"Oh well, we can snuggle on the sofa and I'll help. Does that make it better?" He offered.

"Of course it does." She agreed with a smile.

A while later...

River took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes. "My head hurts." She said with a sigh.

John dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "D'you want to take a break?"

"Hmm." River replied, closing her laptop and placing it on the coffee table. She then snuggled back into her partner, smiling as he pulled her closer. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart beating.

"I hope that you don't fall asleep." He said.

"Hmm." River responded, nuzzling her face against his chest.

He traced figure of eights on her bump. "D'you want to go out tonight?"

"Of course I do, love. Don't worry about me being too tired." River cracked open an eye and looked at him. "Because I know you are. I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

"Yes dear."


	14. Chapter 14

One week later...

River and Clara were making their way downstairs to the canteen, chatting away, when River's phone began to ring.

"It's the hospital, I'd better take this." She said, and answered it.

"Hi River, I've just received the results from the Harmony Test." Said Katie.

"Hello Katie, okay." River replied, slightly worried.

"Firstly, I wouldn't usually discuss results over the phone, I'd tell you at an appointment but, well it's... Important."

"Is something wrong? Are the triplets okay?" River asked.

John made his way up to the pair. "What's going on?"

"It's the hospital." Clara responded, as they made their way into the canteen, which was thankfully quiet.

"Yes," Katie answered. "The test came back negative for any health conditions, and you're expecting two boys and a little girl. But, the test indicates that she's very likely going to be born deaf."

"Okay." River replied. "I'm relieved that it's nothing serious-you don't have to take it into consideration when I'm giving birth, do you?"

"No, we don't. I know it's a lot to take in, but I also know that you and John are going to take it all in your stride." Replied Katie. "I'd better go, see you in a week."

"Bye, see you." River answered, and hung up.

"So?" John asked.

"We're expecting two boys and a girl." River revealed with a smile. "And, according to the test, she's going to be born deaf."

"Okay." He beamed. "Well, they're all healthy and that's what counts. It doesn't matter that she won't be able to hear as well as us because we'll love her all the same."

"Exactly." His partner said.

Clara smiled at the pair. "Two boys and a girl-that's wonderful news, congratulations!" She exclaimed, and gave them both a hug.

"Thank you." River smiled. "Right, I'll pick us a table, you two go and get something to eat. John, you know my usual order."

"Uh-huh, chicken and stuffing sandwich and hot chocolate coming right up." John said.

Clara chuckled. "You've got him well trained, River."

"Yeah, and don't I know it!" Said the man in question.

A few minutes later...

"So, have you thought about names?" Clara questioned.

"No, we haven't even thought of that." River replied truthfully. "We've got five months yet though."

"True." John said. "We could call our little girl Clara."

Clara smiled. "Well, I'd be honoured, but if you don't name her after me I don't mind. How about boys' names?"

"I'm vetoing John. If we name one of the boys after their dad none of us will hear the end of it. And I'm vetoing River, there's only one of me and I'd like to keep it that way." River announced.

"Fair enough." John replied. "I think Thomas might be nice for a boy."

"I've always liked Noah or Isaac." Clara chipped in.

"Ah, biblical names. Noah would be sweet for a boy or a girl." River mused. "Grace is lovely too, traditional."

"Grace is cute." John agreed with a smile, and looked at his watch. "I've only got ten minutes before I need to get back." He pouted.

"Well, you'd better eat up then. And you love teaching really." His partner pointed out.

"I love you more." He said, giving her a kiss.

"Ugh, PDA." Clara groaned. "You're so cute I feel sick."

A few hours later...

John made his way into River's classroom, she was packing up her things ready to go home. "Hello love."

"Hello." She replied, and gave him a kiss.

He could tell that she had something on her mind, she was frowning slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Our little girl isn't going to be treated differently. She's going to have the same chance in life as her brothers. We're going to fight her corner in every difficulty we face because of her deafness. She's going to go to a normal school and nursery, we'll just have to make sure some of her teachers know how to sign." River said.

He smiled at this-her fierceness reminded him of a lioness protecting her cubs. "Of course we are. We're going to love all of them so much, we already do. And I bet that she's going to be just like you-twice as quick as I am, beautiful, and brilliant."

"Exactly." She agreed. “John?” 

“Yes, my love?” He asked, taking her hands in his.

“I uh, have something to ask you. Your place isn't big enough for the five of us, neither is mine… I was thinking that maybe we could think about moving in together?” River uttered, a tentative look on her face.

John cupped her face in his hands. “There's nothing that I'd love more, buying our first home.”

She beamed at him. “Me too, John.” She responded, and stretched up to kiss him.


	15. Chapter 15

A couple of weeks later…

“Mmm.” River hummed in satisfaction as John lay back down beside her. “I enjoyed that.”

“Me too.” He agreed, smiling as she cuddled into him.

River traced the star shaped scar on his chest. “Does it hurt?”

“What?”

“Your scar.” She said, gazing at the silvery white line.

“No, it used to though. Why d'you ask?”

“It's not really related, but Alice and I were talking about different ways I can calm myself down when I feel depressed, to stop myself hurting inside.”

“Okay.”

“The first thing I said was spending time with you, but part of the healing process of everything I suppose is doing things for myself.” River said.

“Okay, I understand that. There's some things you have to do alone.” He replied, dropping a kiss to her head.

“Yes. Alice suggested painting. I have some paints somewhere, I think that I'll try it today.” His other half mused. “I have an idea.”

“That's dangerous.”

She nipped at his chest playfully. “I hate you.”

“No you don't.” He said, turning towards her and kissing her.

She moaned against him, feeling him hard against her thigh. “Round two already, love?”

“You could say that” He replied, cupping one of her breasts in his hands and brushing his thumb over her nipple.

“Hmm, yes John.” River gasped as he kissed his way down her neck.

“You're so beautiful like this, you know that? I love the way your breasts flush, the way you moan for me.”

The sound of his voice turned her on even more, her arousal growing.

He took one of her nipples into his mouth, and with one hand gently nudged her legs apart.

She gasped as he tweaked her clit between his fingers. “Get on with it, then.”

“Yes ma'am.” John responded, and slipped two fingers inside her.

River rocked her hips up against his fingers as they thrusted in and out of her at a steady rhythm.

John moved up to kiss her neck again, and whispered against her skin.

“I love you so much, my River. That's it, take what you need from me sweetheart, don't stop.” He murmured as she bucked her hips up against him. “I love that I am the only one to see you spread out like this, I am yours and you are mine.”

“Only you.” River agreed.

His thumb swirled around her clit, and she cried out.

He felt her walls tightening around his fingers, she was close.

“Come for me River, don't hesitate. It's okay, I've got you, I love you.” He murmured, placing a gentle kiss to her collarbone.

She came, calling for him and only for him.

He kissed her through the aftershocks, stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

The pair showered and dressed, John stayed sat on the bed to do some work.

River however, made her way into the kitchen, and retrieved her paints from her cupboard.

She found a clean, fresh canvas, sparkling white, and set to work.

Half an hour later, John walked into the kitchen to the sound of classical music playing.

River was sat at the kitchen table, sketching.

When she painted, she always used watercolours, and always drew out everything before adding colour.

She smiled at him briefly, and turned her attention back to the canvas.

In the middle of the canvas, there was the word "safe" in block capitals. Around the word were various drawings, including one of the pair of them, Clara, and a scan printout of the triplets. River was in the middle of drawing Amy and Rory.

John made himself some breakfast, and sat down in front of her, at the opposite side of the countertop.

"Don't get crumbs on the canvas, else there'll be trouble." She threatened as he began to munch his toast.

"Yes dear." He replied.

River frowned as she brushed away the tiny dregs of lead from her pencil off of the canvas. "What d'you think?"

"I love it." John replied. "You're multitalented, River, and never cease to amaze me."

"Ditto, although your skills lie in the bedroom, my love." She grinned, beginning to paint the drawing.

"Oi, don't you reckon much to my teaching skills?"

"Of course I do. I'd rather you make love to me than lecture me on science, though." She shrugged.

"Hmm." He frowned.


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you nervous?" The Doctor asked his partner.

"No, not really. Why should I be?" River replied.

"No reason." He shrugged.

Katie had sent the pair to a parent and toddler sign language class that was held in the town hall. Although the couple were getting used to the idea of having a deaf child, the midwife thought it best to send them to a class with parents who were in exactly the same situation.

They made their way into the hall, and were greeted by a toddler, a little girl to be exactly.

"Hello!" She said, signing at the same time. "My name is Lottie."

"Hello, I'm River." The elder female replied.  

"And I'm John." John said.

"Are you going to have a baby?" Lottie asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm going to have three babies, actually." River responded.

"Okay." The little girl replied. "Is one of them going to be deaf?"

The Doctor and River exchanged glances-Lottie was very perceptive for her age.

"Yes, I am." River replied.

"Okay." Lottie said. "So you're here to learn sign language?"

At that moment, a woman rushed up to them. "Lottie! How many times do I have to tell you, don't talk to strangers!" She scolded the little girl.

"It's okay, she's a sweetheart-and we're not that strange." John smiled.

"Speak for yourself." River muttered.

"I'm Elizabeth, Lottie's mum, but please call me Lizzie." Said Lizzie, shaking his hand.

"I'm John, and this is my partner River Song. We're expecting triplets, and one of them is going to be born deaf." John explained. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ditto." Lizzie smiled, shaking River's hand. "I teach the class, as you can see Lottie can hear quite well, but only in one ear."

"Can I stay with River and John, mummy?" Lottie asked, taking River's hand.

"Okay, if that's alright with them?" Countered her mother, looking at the couple.

"That's absolutely fine with us." River smiled.

The class began, and Lizzie introduced John and River.

Several children went up to the couple, asking questions, some spoken, some in sign, with Lottie translating for them.

The pair drew quite a crowd, and they ended up befriending about 10 children.

When the class came to an end, Lizzie made her way up to River.

"How long have you known about...?" She asked.

"Oh, a few weeks now. We don't mind it, obviously-but with two other kids to look after other than her it is going to be a lot of work." Replied River.

"Ah, I found out when Lottie was about 6 months old. She's taken quite a shine to you."

"She has, bless her. She's a credit to you, Lizzie."

"Thank you." The other woman responded.

Lottie made her way up to them. "Mummy, I need the toilet!"

"Er, I'll let you get on with that." River chuckled, ruffling Lottie's brown curly hair. "We'll probably be gone when you come back, sweetheart." She said to the little girl.

"Okay, bye River." Lottie said as River leaned down to give her a hug.

The mother and daughter went off, and River went to find John.

She didn't have to search long, she found him chatting in sign to a little boy called Jamie, with what looked like the lad's older sister helping.

"Hello." River greeted the Doctor with a kiss on the cheek.

“Hello, love. Jamie I believe you've already met, but I don't think that you've met Alice, his elder sister?” He asked

“No, I haven't. It's a pleasure to meet you, Alice.” River smiled warmly at the young girl.

The four had a brief chat, before the Doctor and River made their way out to the carpark.

“Right, I'll get the map up on my phone.” River decided. “You drive, Sweetie."

"Ah, here we are." Said the Doctor as they drove up the drive of a 3 storey, 6 bedroom, and 3 bedroomed house that had caught their eyes whilst they were browsing an estate agent's website.

"It looks quite imposing. And tall." River commented. "It reminds me of the children's home I was in as a kid."

"Oh." John didn't quite know what to say.

"Right, c'mon." His partner got out of the car.

They met the estate agent, a young man named Toby, and entered the house.

"This is nice." River said approvingly as they stepped into the hall. A large flight of stairs were to the right, and to the left there were doors leading to a living room, drawing room, and kitchen.

"What d'you think so far?" Toby asked when they entered the kitchen.

"I like it, it's a little chilly though." River concluded.

"And it smells of mould." John chipped in, wrinkling his nose. "I'm sure that we can fix that, though."

They went upstairs, and River smiled as she entered the master bedroom. "We are definitely putting this on the maybe list, John." She decided. "And we could have a lot of fun in here." She whispered in his ear.

He flushed. "Rivahh!"


	17. Chapter 17

A few weeks later...

"Hello, you." River greeted Clara, standing aside to let her friend in. It was a bank holiday weekend, and Charlotte, Clara's partner, was away. So, River had invited Clara to stay with her and John.

"Hello yourself, it's great to see you." Clara beamed, giving River a hug.

"It's great to see you too. John's out shopping at the moment, I'm currently craving Doritos." Said River. "Can I take your coat?"

"It's okay, I'll hang it up. You look worn out."

"Being pregnant does that to you, dear." River took in Clara's rather wet and bedraggled appearance. "Would you like me to run you a bath?"

"Yes thank you, that would be lovely. I hate April showers."

"Me too."  Her friend responded.

A while later...

Clara sat down next to River on the sofa.

River closed her laptop. "So, how have you been?"

"Good, thank you. I'm taking early maternity leave in a couple weeks, as much as I hate to admit it I'm not coping with teaching. Still, it gives me more time to prepare for the triplets' arrival."

"True." Clara nodded. "I'm going to miss you at work, though. At least I've got John to annoy."

As if on cue, the man in question let himself in. "River, I'm home!"

"In here, love." River called back.

"Hello." John beamed as he entered the living room, kissing River on the lips and Clara on the forehead. He handed River a packet of cheesy Doritos. "For the triplets."

"Thank you." River replied, opened the packet, and began to eat.

"Would you like one?" She held the packet out to Clara.

"Yes please." Clara took a couple of crisps. "How are you, John?"

"I'm okay, thank you. This one is driving me up the wall with her demands every day, but I'm just about keeping sane." He chuckled, nodding to River.

"Shut up, Sweetie." River shot her husband a glare. "Tell Clara where we're going in a minute."

"Oh!" John remembered. "We're going to view a house."

"Cool, can I come?" Clara asked.

"Sure, I'm going to make us a cuppa first though." Said John.

A while later...

"This is nice! Oh, do buy this house then I can brag about it to the snooty cows at work." Said Clara as they drew up at a potential new house.

"Which snooty cows?" River enquired.

"Bernadette and Louisa. They won't stop talking about their horses and how much they pamper them." Clara replied with distaste.

The three got out of the car, again met with Toby, and entered the house.

"This is an improvement on the last one." Said River. "It didn't smell very pleasant." She added for Clara's benefit.

"Oh." Clara replied, and led the way into the front room.

"I like the fireplace, and how you can see the whole of the drive from the window." John mused out loud.

"I agree." River nodded.

They all then trooped into the drawing room.

"This could be used as a play room for the triplets, or a study for us." River said.

"Yes, I can just see the three of them playing in here." The Doctor responded, placing a hand on her bump and kissing her.

"Ew, don't mind them. They're very sappy." Clara informed Toby. "I'm not like that in public with my other half."

The estate agent simply nodded, too focused on his phone to offer any comment.

A few minutes later, they went upstairs.

"John, come and look at the garden-isn't it charming?" River said, making her way to the window of the back bedroom.

The garden had a large lawn, which led onto a very small wood.

"It is." John agreed, standing next to his partner.

"A stream runs through the wood." Clara read from the brochure she'd

"I really like this place." River murmured.

"So do I. D'you think that we should put an offer on it?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I'm surprised that it hasn't been snapped up already. It's got 7 bedrooms, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's a little bit big, but it'll be good if we have more children in the future." River mused.

"Uh-huh. Right, let's go and talk to Toby." Said John.

A while later...

"I actually love you two. I take it that I have full bragging rights?" Clara asked as they got back into the car.

"We love you too. And I suppose so, yes." John replied. "How about a takeaway? I feel like celebrating!"

"That sounds good." River smiled, squeezing his hand. "We just bought a house!"

A few hours later...

"Hey." River said, getting into bed beside John.

"Hello." He replied, rolling over to face her. He kissed her tenderly. "We bought a house today. Our first home."

"So we did, my love. I'm so excited. I can't wait for all the good things to come." She replied.

"Me neither." He said.

River gasped.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

In answer, she grabbed his hand and put it on her bump.

He smiled as he felt a tiny foot hit his hand. "They're kicking."

"Yes." River said, her eyes full of tears. "Hello, little ones." She said to her unborn children. "I'm your mum, and the other voice you can hear is your dad's."

"Hello." The Doctor said. "We both love you all so, so much. We bought a house together today, you're going to love it."

"We do." River agreed, and was answered with another three kicks.

"They're really active." John observed.

"They're most likely responding to our voices. Even our little girl is responding to us, apparently babies can feel vibrations from the parents' voices in the womb." River said.

"That's amazing. You're amazing. They're amazing." He responded.

"So are you, my love. I wouldn't have got through the past few months without you."

"It's what I'm here for." He said, kissing her.

She snuggled into him. "Love you."

"I love you too, River."


	18. Chapter 18

River was in bed, curled up under the covers.

She wasn't in the best of moods, she'd seen a member of the Silence earlier that day-thankfully, he hadn't seen her.

It had shaken her, however, and had brought some bad memories back.

John was out furniture shopping for their study with Clara, she desperately wanted them both to return.

She sent him a text: "Please come home, I miss you xx"

River felt tired, her body felt heavy. Before she knew it, she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

A while later...

"River? River, wake up my love. I brought you some soup, and that crusty bread you like." John's voice roused the female from her slumber.

River's eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw her partner. "Hello, Sweetie."

"River, what was wrong?" John asked as she sat up. "Why did you text me?"

She took a deep breath. "Because I saw a member of the Silence."

He gasped. "Did they see you?"

"No, I made sure of that. I'm scared, John." River held his gaze.

He kissed her cheek. "You'll be fine. We will be fine." John promised her.

"Hmm." She replied through a mouthful of soup.

"Manners!"

"I wasn' ta kin'!" She protested.

"Pardon?" He chuckled.

River scowled at him and swallowed. "I said I wasn't talking."

"Yes dear."

She leaned against him. "Do you really believe that everything will be alright?"

"Of course. Hope for the best, prepare for the worst." John said, turning to kiss her head.

"Hmm. For a while, the sight of the Silence brought everything back. But then I fell asleep and dreamt of all the good things that I have."

“I'm first on the list of course.” He grinned.

She elbowed him. “First on my list is the babies’ and myself’s health. Then, your health and wellbeing. Then, you yourself, and the babies.”

“Hmm.” He replied, nuzzling against her hair.

River finished her soup. “Hmm, that was lovely. Thank you.”

“My pleasure.”

They sat together for a while, holding hands.

“What did you buy in IKEA?” River asked.

“A desk for our office. We need to check it to see if it's sturdy enough to withhold certain… Activities. Also, I bought three little chairs and a little table for the triplets.”

“How lovely. And we can check the tables’ sturdiness tomorrow.” She winked at him.

One of the babies kicked, as if berating their parents.

"Okay, little one, we won't talk about _that_ anymore." River chuckled. "Anything else?"

"Yes, a dressing table for you. It's white, and will go with the rest of our bedroom furniture."

"Oh, how lovely!" She exclaimed, and kissed him. "You are sweet, darling."

"I know." He said smugly. His tone then changed to a more serious one. "River, seeing the Silence... Are you sure that you're okay with it?" He gazed at her, cupping her cheek in his hand.

River pressed a kiss to his palm. "My love, I am. I promise. I'm not so scared anymore. Of course, I'll talk it over in therapy, but I don't think that it will invade my life in a big way like it would have done a while ago."

John relaxed. "Okay. I worry for you, that's all."

"I know you do."She looked at her watch. "Oh, we have ten minutes before that cooking programme I like comes on."

River got up, and John did also.

She got herself some snacks, sat on the sofa and put the TV on.

John watched her for a few minutes from the doorway. Her bowl was carefully balanced on her bump, her concentration on the screen in front of her.

He smiled-this was River with her guard down, in her comfort zone. At work she was strong yet relaxed yet still with her barriers up, at home she let her guard down and wore her heart on her sleeve a little.

Quietly, John sat beside her. She smiled and kissed him, and he wrapped an arm around her.

He put his other hand on her bump, and beamed as he felt a fluttering of kicks against his palm. He then allowed himself to get drawn into the programme.

Half an hour later, River had fallen asleep, drooling on John's shoulder.

He placed the now empty bowl on the coffee table, switched the television off, and shifted slightly. River didn't stir.

John picked her up bridal style, lifting her easily despite the fact she was pregnant.

The female stirred when he got her into bed. "John?"

"You fell asleep, love. I've changed you into a nightie, relax." He explained.

"You're a dear." She murmured, and fell asleep again, snoring softly.

John smiled and got into bed beside her, she cuddled into him. He fell asleep dreaming of what it would be like when the triplets arrived.


	19. Chapter 19

"So, names." Said River a few weeks later. She and John were out, getting some bits and pieces for the new house.

"Yes, names. I've got a few ideas."

"Go on, I'm interested to hear."

"For one of the boys, Thomas Jonathan."

"After you?"

"Yes, Jonathan for me."

River tested the name out, and took a sip of her drink. "I like that. I think that we should name one of the boys Thomas Jonathan Song." She beamed. "It's not too old, not too new. Perfect."

"You think?"

She stretched up to kiss him. "Yes, I do. How about a name for our other little boy?"

"Do you have any ideas?"

"I like the name Oliver. Or Isaac." River mused.

He finished off the salted caramel cookie that he'd bought. "Isaac Oliver?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Nah... Sounds too much like the chef. Oliver Isaac."

"Oliver Isaac and Thomas Jonathan Song. Fantastic names for the boys." John beamed.

"Uh-huh. Now we have to think of a name for our daughter. Nothing is coming to mind at the moment, though." She sighed.

"I'm not getting anything either." John frowned.

"We'll get something." River squeezed his hand. "Finish up, we've got to go and get some more nappies."

"We already have 4 boxes of them!" He protested.

"You'll thank me for buying two more when we're sleep deprived parents to three children." River pointed out.

"Hmm." He smiled, and finished the last of his drink up. "I'm looking forward to it, though."

"Me too." She smiled warmly.

He helped her up, and the pair made their way to Boots.

"Ella." River said suddenly a while later when they were on the way home, car full of baby essentials.

"What?" He glanced at her, not wanting to take his eyes off the road for too long.

"The other night I had a dream of a little girl with blonde curls, and in the dream I was signing something to her. It was the name Ella." She explained. "What d'you think?"

"Well, we could name her Melody for you, sort of. But yes, I like the name Ella. How about Grace for a second name?" John replied.

"Ella-Grace, Oliver Isaac, and Thomas Jonathan Song. What perfect names for our children." River smiled.

An hour later, after they'd got home and unpacked everything, they were cuddling on the sofa.

"We've only got a few weeks left here before we move into our new home." River mused. "A new adventure. Although I'm not exactly jumping up and down for joy, I can't in my condition."

"Exactly. I can do enough jumping for both of us."

"Just don't fall over anything dear, I don't want an injured partner." She chuckled. "You're very clumsy."

"I wonder if any of our children will inherit my clumsiness?" He asked, drawing nonsensical symbols on her bump.

River smiled. "Well, there's 3 of them in there and I doubt that the gene skipped over all of them, my love."

He kissed her. "Thank goodness you're quite graceful. Well, as graceful as you can be at 6 and a bit months pregnant."

"I'm still more graceful than _you,_ Sweetie."

"That's true, River." He responded, holding her close and kissing her cheek. "You're still very graceful."

"Thank you, I _am._ I love you to the moon and back."

John kissed her again. "I love you too, all four of you."


	20. Chapter 20

"I despise form filling." River groaned a few weeks later. She was sat on the bed in their new house, and almost everything had been moved in. A few rooms were yet to be painted, but the most important rooms-the triplets' nursery, their parents' bedroom, the kitchen and dining room, and the living room had been painted-they'd had decorators in.

River was filling in a birth plan, she was considering asking John. Clara was in the house somewhere, trying to fix a wooden stool.  

John was downstairs, making them all some pasta for lunch. That afternoon, they were going to the maternity hospital for River's 7&1/2 month scan.

"Pain relief-I'll take everything I can get." She decided. "I don't think that I'm allergic to any medicines."

Clara knocked on the bedroom door-4 short sharp raps.

"Come in." River put the file aside.

Her friend carried the little stool into the room. "Here we are, all fixed."

"Thank you." The other woman beamed.

Clara set the stool down and sat down next to her. "What're you doing?" She asked with interest.

"I'm filling in a birth plan that my midwife gave me." River explained. "I've got a feeling that she'll ask me about how I feel about having labour induced today. Not the actual thing, just suggestion. My bag's all packed and everything, I'm just not quite sure that we're quite ready for 3 little lives."

Her friend smiled and squeezed her arm. "You are ready for three little lives, I know it. I have every faith in the two of you, you'll be wonderful parents. Have you decided on names yet?"

"Yes, we have." The other woman nodded, reassured. "Ella-Grace for our little girl, and Thomas Jonathan and Oliver Isaac for the boys."

Clara smiled. "They're wonderful names."

"Thank you. I'm surprised that I haven't gone into labour already, it's common early with multiple births."

"Are you planning on giving birth to all 3 of them, then? Or are you having a C-section?"

"Hmm, I think that I'll probably give birth to the first two. I don't think that I could manage it three times." River shuddered. "No, definitely not."

"I wouldn't be able to do it either." Clara agreed. "Are you enjoying being off work?"

"Yes, although I miss John to talk to. I'm watching an awful lot of daytime TV at the moment. At least he finishes work for a while next week."

"That's true." The other woman nodded.

"Food's ready!" John called, interrupting their exchange.

"Clara, can you please help me up?" River asked her friend.

"Of course." Clara did so, River got the birth plan, and they went downstairs.

"Hello." John greeted the women when they entered the kitchen. "Dinner's up, pick a plate and sit down." He gestured to the two steaming plates of cheesy pasta on the kitchen table, sitting atop some very neat place mats that River had picked out.

River put the papers down on the side, on top of the new microwave, and sat down at the table with a huff.

"What's wrong?" John sat down with his own meal.

"Birth plan." She offered as explanation. "I'm finding it... Difficult. Plus Katie is probably going to ask if I want to have labour induced in a few weeks today."

Clara and John shared a look-River was impacted by what she'd stated more than she let on.

"Hey River..." He put a hand on her back. "You'll be okay. We get to see the triplets again today, focus on that."

"Yeah. I'm just nervous for the birth itself." She admitted, pushing her food around her plate.

"You're going to be in the care of one of the best hospitals in this country. All 4 of you are going to be fine. You too, John." Clara chipped in.

River lifted her head to look at her partner and good friend, a smile twitching at the side of her mouth. "I like how you added John almost as an afterthought, Clara. And yes John, you're right."

"Exactly. We always are." John joked.

Clara elbowed him in the ribs. "I wouldn't go that far."

A while later...

"So River, have you filled in the birth plan I gave you?" Katie asked. River and John were now at the hospital, and Clara had decided to tag along.

"Yes, here you are." River handed the midwife the papers. "I've also decided that I'm probably going to give birth to the first two babies, and then have the third delivered via C-section. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is. You've probably expected me to ask you about inducing labour?" The midwife asked as they all sat down.

"Yes, I have. And my answer is yes, when I hit 8  months of pregnancy." River replied, and took John's hand.

Katie checked what seemed to be a diary. "Yes, we can fit you in on June 8th, if that suits?"

"Yes, it definitely does. We weren't doing anything, but we are now." River said.

"We sure are." John beamed. "We're going to officially become parents to three children."

"Three screaming, tiny children." Clara pointed out. River gave her  a look.

"What?" The brunette asked. "I'm just saying."

“Hmm.” John frowned.


	21. Chapter 21

A couple of weeks later…

River was sat in the rocking chair in the nursery. It was the day before the twins were born.

There were three cribs, side by side- Thomas's, Ella's, and Oliver's. If course, they had cots in their parents’ room, but the ones in the nursery had been set up for when they were a little older.

River finally felt at peace- her counselling sessions were going well, her nightmares now nonexistent. All of the members of the Silence had been arrested, and River and John had kept going to the parent and child sign language classes.

She could barely believe that in just 24 hours, she would be holding her babies in her arms. That they would be physically with her and her partner, instead of feeling them kick within her.

River closed her eyes, feeling content, smiling as she felt a flurry of kicks from one of her children. “Hello, sweetheart.” She said, putting a hand on her bump.

John meanwhile, was elsewhere, putting everything needed for the triplets in hospital in the car.

He sighed in satisfaction as he put the last carseat in. “There we are.”

He locked the car, and went back inside.

John stood in the hall for a moment- he couldn't believe that the house would be filled with the cry of newborns in the coming days and weeks.

He drank in the silence, listening to the house creak occasionally.

River meanwhile, was almost asleep, the chair rocking her.

John made his way upstairs and into the nursery, and saw River dozing.

“Hello, dear.” He murmured.

River opened her eyes and smiled at him. “Hello Sweetie.”

Her partner made his way over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. “I've been thinking about how this house will be filled with the cries of three newborns in the upcoming days and weeks.”

“Me too, and how the triplets are going to be physically here instead of moving and kicking within me.” River replied.

“Uh huh, it's going to be very strange, not putting my hand on your tummy and feeling a flurry of answering kicks. I'm excited, though.” He agreed.

“We're going to be able to cuddle them.” She smiled warmly at the thought. “Play with them, when they're old enough.”

“I'm not looking forward to six weeks without sex, though.” He groused.

“Oh honestly, we'll cope.” She reassured him. I can still help you in other ways, and you me, it's not like we haven't had to in the last few weeks.”

“True.” The Doctor agreed, pulling her up and into him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She looped her arms around his neck and stretched up to kiss him as best she could with her bump separating them.

River nestled against her other half when they broke apart, listening to his heart beating.

“Comfy there?” He asked, amused.

“Hmm.” River replied happily.

John dropped a kiss to the top of her head. “Good good.”

“Exactly. I could stay here all day, you know.”

"I know, cuddling with you this way is nice.”

“It is.” She murmured against his chest.

They held each other close for awhile, bathing in each other's presence, well aware that this was probably the only peace that they'd get in a very long time. Of course, they were looking forward to having their children home, but they enjoyed just each other's company too.

River lifted her head to smile at her partner. "I love you, very much. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do, River. And I love you a lot as well, and the triplets. We haven't been together a year yet we've come further than most couples do in three." He replied.

"That's very true. I'm happy about that though, I never thought that I'd be this happy. As sappy as it is, we complete each other, in  a way-although we do perfectly well on our own." She mused.

"That's true." John agreed.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

"So, how are you feeling?" John asked River.

It was the next day, and River had just been given a cocktail of drugs to bring on labour, through an IV.

They were at the hospital, in a private room. River was perched on the edge of the bed, John next to her.

"I'm nervous. I haven't felt anything so far." She sighed. She had a foetal heart monitor around her bump, and she was wearing a hospital gown and her own pink fluffy slippers.

"Well, it's only been a few minutes since you've had the drugs, they may take a while to work." He pointed out.

"True." River nodded. "I read that induced labour is more painful than  natural labour." She said.

John kissed her on the forehead. "You'll do great, River. I know you will."

"Well, you're biased." She chuckled, and then winced as her back twinged. "Ow."

"What's wrong?"

"I had a pain, and I didn't move funny. It might be a contraction." The female responded as Katie entered the room.

"How are you doing, River?" The midwife asked.

"I think that the drugs are kicking in." River winced again as another, slightly stronger pain twinged her back. "I'm getting pains in my back."

"Okay." Katie checked the monitor-River's heart rate was elevated, the triplets' were fine. "Right, please lie back on the bed and I'll check things out."

"Fun." River chuckled.

John got up. "I'll, er, go and get a drink."

"Honestly." River grumbled as Katie helped her to lie down. "He's terrified of getting infected by the word "female." He's definitely not going to watch them being born, else he'll faint."

Katie chuckled, quickly examining her patient. "You're a centimetre dilated, that was very quick. Baby number one is on it's way, I'll get an incubator set up in here. Have you got blankets and things for them?"

"Yes, some fleecy ones." River gestured to her birth bag. "In there, on top of everything else if memory serves correctly."

Katie took the blankets out of the bag and nipped out to get an incubator, which she wheeled back into the room.

John re-entered the room a few minutes later, holding a can of Coke.

"John, the first of our babies is on their way." River informed her partner with a big smile.

"Yep, you'd better stay next to River now-she'll probably want to hold your hand." Katie chipped in.

"That's great news." John beamed, sitting on a seat next to the hospital bed and kissing River's cheek and taking her hand.

"Push River, you can do it!" The Doctor encouraged his partner.

"Your baby is crowning, one more big push and he or she will be out." Said Katie. "You can do it, River."

River gripped onto John's hand and pushed again with an almighty groan.

The sound of a baby's cry filled the room, Katie quickly cleaned the child up and placed them on River's chest. "You have a son, congratulations!"

"Hello little one!" River said, tears in her eyes, gazing at her baby. "I'm your mum."

"Hello little chap." John greeted his firstborn. "Are you a Thomas or Oliver?"

The baby began to quiet down, and cuddled against his mother.

"Oh, he's beautiful." His mother cooed. "I think that he's Thomas Jonathan Song."

Thomas sneezed, as if agreeing with his mother.

"Thomas Jonathan Song he is. I'm so proud of you River, well done. You just delivered a whole human!" John enthused.

"Thank you, Sweetie." River chuckled, and gazed down at her little boy. "Welcome to the world, Thomas."

An hour later...

"And here's Oliver." Katie handed the second baby, who was crying fit to burst, to his mother.

"Hi Oliver, it's good to meet you." River cooed. Thomas was in his incubator, asleep after River had fed him-not disturbed by the arrival of his brother.

"He's got your hair!" John observed. "He's got your magic hair!"

"He has." His partner agreed with a chuckle.

Whereas Thomas had straight brunette hair like his dad's, Oliver had blonde curly hair just like River's.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but soon I'd better take you to theatre River, for your C-section." Katie cut in.

"Okay." River nodded, rocking Oliver. "Bring Thomas here, my love." She said to John.

John lifted a sleeping Thomas up and out of his incubator, and laid him on River's chest, right next to Oliver.

"They're amazing." Their mother murmured.

"You're amazing, for giving birth to them." John said.

"I suppose I am." She smiled. "I can feel their little hearts beating, you know. They're so small, but they can produce a large amount of noise."

"That they can." John agreed.

A few hours later...

River was wheeled back into her room, cradling her third child, Ella-Grace, in her arms. The baby girl, despite her deafness, cried louder than both of her brothers put together when she was delivered.

"It looks like John's asleep." Katie nodded over to an armchair in the corner of the room, where the Doctor was snoring slightly, holding Thomas close to him.

"Sweetie, our daughter has been born." River called to her partner.

"Right, I'll leave you to it." The midwife said, and exited the room.

John stirred. "Wha?"

"Ella-Grace is here, John. Our baby girl."

"Oh!" He exclaimed, standing up, careful of Thomas. "Oliver's asleep."

He went over to River, and gazed at Ella. "Oh, she's a beauty. She's got your nose."

"She has." River agreed as John slipped Thomas into the free crook of her arm.

"Here Ella, meet your brother." John murmured. "I know that she can't hear us, but I think that she'll like it all the same."

"Uh-huh." His partner agreed.

Ella opened her eyes to look at her brother, and closed them again.

"She's not very interested." River chuckled.

John went to pick up Oliver. The baby woke up and grumbled against his father's shoulder.

"I know, I know." The Doctor murmured. "Come meet your little sister."

He sat down next to River, and she very carefully slipped Ella into his arms.

Oliver gazed at his sister with interest, and babbled at her.

"Well, at least you're showing more interest than your brother." Said River. "That's Ella, your sister."

Ella began to cry.

"Oh, I think that she's hungry. I'll swap you Ella for Thomas?" River suggested.

"Okay." They did the swap, and River began to feed her baby girl. "She's got your colour hair but my curls." She informed John.

"That she has. So River, how does it feel being a mum?" John asked.

"It feels wonderful." River beamed. "How does it feel to be a dad?"

"Again, wonderful. I can't think of a better woman to mother my children, and to bring them up. I love all of you so much." He replied.

"And I can't think of a better father. And ditto." River replied, kissing him.


	23. Chapter 23

Amy, Rory, and Clara were at John and River's house, meeting the triplets for the first time.

"So who am I holding?" Clara asked. The baby in her arms was wearing a green babygrow and matching hat.

"You have Thomas, Rory has Oliver, in the blue babygrow and hat. And Amy has Ella, who is wearing a red babygrow." River explained.

"Don't you ever get confused?" The other woman asked.

"It has been known." River chuckled.

The Doctor, who was sitting next to his partner, nodded. "I once dressed Oliver in a T shirt with "I'm the older brother" on it, when in fact Thomas was born first."

"At least we don't get Ella mixed up with her brothers."

"Nah, she's got your nose." Clara teased River. "It's difficult to miss."

"Thanks." The elder deadpanned.

Amy made her way up to them, a crying Ella in her arms. "I think she wants her mum, I can't seem to calm her down." She said, handing the baby girl to her friend.

"Okay." River nodded, and then she began to calm her baby down. "Shh, sweetheart. I've got you, I'm right here." She cooed, rocking the child in her arms.

Slowly, Ella calmed down, and closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

"Ah, she was tired. I'll go and put her down for a nap." River said, standing up and exiting the living room.

John switched the baby monitor on, which would activate as soon as River put Ella in her cot.

"So, how are you finding parenthood?" Rory asked, sitting next to John.

"Very tiring, a lot of work, but honestly? I love it. I love looking after the triplets, and River is the best person I could ever have chosen to bring up my children with. She's a wonderful mum."

"Aww, bless." Amy smiled. "I can tell that you two are perfect for each other."

"Bleugh." Clara complained. "You saps."

"Oi, you're a sap with Charlotte." The ginger pointed out.

"Hmm."

River made her way back into the room. "Ella-Grace is very happily napping."

"Good good." John smiled.

Rory wrinkled his nose. "Er, I think that Oliver needs a change."

"Okay, I'll do it." Said the Doctor, taking Oliver from him, and stood up. "The spare nappies are in the laundry room, right?"

"That's where they're always kept, John. Honestly, the triplets are three weeks old by now-One would think that you'd have remembered where they're kept!"

"I think that it's sleep deprivation." Clara chuckled. "He's not usually this scatterbrained."

A couple of hours later...

River yawned as she closed the front door-she and John had just said goodbye to their friends.

John stood behind her, holding Thomas. "D'you want me to look after the babies for a bit? You look worn out."

"You're more tired than I am." His partner protested, trying her best to keep awake and upright.

"Hey." He kissed her gently, cupping her face with his free hand. "There's no point in arguing about it, hmm? Go and rest."

"Okay." River dropped a kiss to her partner's cheek and Thomas' head. "Love you both."

"Love you too."

River entered the living room, and got Oliver out of his rocker. She then laid down on the sofa, kicking her shoes off, and placed her son on her chest. Ella was still napping upstairs.

The baby boy clutched at the v-neck of her top, nestling his head in the crook of her neck, and River soon fell asleep.

The Doctor entered the room and smiled at the scene before him.

He sat down on an armchair, and put the TV on, adjusting Thomas in his arms.

Thomas gazed up at his father, and babbled at him.

"Hey little one." John chuckled. "Aren't you sweet? You, your brother, and your sister are a lot of work, but we love you very much-never forget that."

A while later...

River stirred, to find that Oliver was no longer with her.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes and blinking. She sniffed, and smelt cooking.

"John?" She called.

"I'm in here!" The Doctor called from the kitchen.

Groggily, River made her way into the kitchen.

John was there, stirring a sauce in a pan with his free hand, cradling Ella in his other arm.

"Are you sure that that's safe, Sweetie? And where are the boys?" River asked, stretching.

"Could you take her, please? And the boys are napping in their cots upstairs, I put them down about 20 minutes ago. And I'm making us ham and pasta bake."

"Okay, sounds good." She replied, taking Ella from him. "Hello, sweetheart."

The little girl looked at her mum, and smiled.

"John, look! Ella smiled!" River gasped.

"She might have grimaced or something."

"No, she didn't." His partner scowled. "She definitely smiled."

At that, Ella smiled again.

"Look!" Her mother said.

John glanced at their daughter. "Oh yes! She sure is!"


	24. Chapter 24

I love you." River informed her other half a few weeks later. They were cuddled up in bed, having just made love properly for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"I'd suggest a second round, but I think that we're both too tired."

"Yes, it's a miracle that we didn't wake any of the kids." His partner replied, nodding over to the triplets, who were all sleeping soundly in their cots.

Thomas began to cry.

"Jinxed it, the peace is over." River sighed, leaning over to pick up her son. "I think that he's hungry." She said, and began to breastfeed her son.

John smiled, and took in the sight of his partner feeding their baby. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"Oh, hush. I've got stretch marks everywhere now." River grumbled, and shifted. "To be honest, I was nervous.. Making love to you this first time, I'm bigger than I was before I got pregnant."

He sat up. "You're still beautiful to me, absolutely stunning. The marks are the marks of a mother, River-you've carried three lives inside you which we created. And it doesn't matter about your weight, I didn't notice anyway."

"Really?" She bit her lip, looking at him.

"Really." He replied, kissing her.

"I love you." River informed him.

"I love you too, River Song."

She finished feeding her son, and handed him to the Doctor. She then got a robe on, put a muslin over her shoulder, and burped Thomas.

River then sat back in bed, Thomas still in her arms.

Oliver began to cry, the Doctor got up and lifted his son up. "Ah, dirty nappy."

John changed his son, and then sat next to his partner.

Thomas seemed to be dozing again, whilst Oliver was gazing up at his father, babbling at him.

John tickled his son under the chin, and the baby boy giggled at this.

River meanwhile, was rocking Thomas, humming a nursery rhyme to him. It was a Gaelic one that she'd read whilst researching the Scottish version of the language.

Thomas gazed up at his mother, entranced by her singing.

"Go back to sleep now, Thomas. I'm going to be there when you wake up, just like I'll always be there whenever you or your brother or sister need it. I promise."

John gazed at his partner, a smile on his face. "We both will."

In answer, Oliver babbled again, and grinned at his dad.

"He's a chatty one, isn't he?" River chuckled.

"He is." Her other half agreed, a smile on his face.

Oliver was the most interactive out of him and his brother-Thomas was a lot quieter, and only babbled during bath time, or when one or other of his parents tickled his tummy.

Ella was very smiley, and occasionally babbled-although they were always very quiet because she was deaf. She was the most active out of the three triplets, and was the first to achieve the milestone of smiling, and rolling over.

Thomas dropped off, and River carefully laid him back in his cot. "They've got their check ups tomorrow."

"Uh-huh. They're all doing very well, we created some wonderful humans."

She laid her head on his shoulder and gazed at Oliver, who smiled at his mum. "We did, John."

John turned his head, and pressed and affectionate kiss to her forehead. At that, she smiled.

"We need to get up soon, you know. You're still naked, at least I've got a robe on." River tutted at him.

"And you're bossy."

"I know I am." She chuckled. "But you love me."

"That I do."


	25. Chapter 25

John was out with Oliver and Thomas, River was at home with Ella.

He had just done the shopping for the week and had put it in the car, and was stood outside a jeweller's.

Ever since River had given birth to the triplets, he'd been thinking about asking her to marry him. She was the love of his life, they hadn't been together a year yet he knew that he would spend the rest of his life with her.

He carefully manoeuvred the buggy into the shop, and looked at the engagement rings on display.

John felt his heart thudding with nerves in his chest-he had no idea how River was to react if he proposed. And, he felt like he had to ask for Rory's blessing first, seeing as he was River's father figure.

None of the rings in particular seemed to jump out at him, but one towards the back of the glass case caught his eye.

It was 22 carat gold, with a ruby in the middle, and two little sapphires, and two little jades around the edge of it.

He decided that that was the one he was going to propose to River with, although he couldn't buy it at that moment in time-what with Oliver and Thomas, and the shopping, he was slightly terrified of losing it.

John asked the shopkeeper to keep the ring back a few days, and arranged to go and pick it up on a Wednesday afternoon. He was now back at work part time, and Wednesday was one of the days he worked.

Meanwhile, River was getting worried-John had gone out at 2, it was two and a half hours later and he hadn't returned.

She called him, and he picked up.

"Where are you? You've been hours!" River asked her partner.

"Er, sorry. I had a bit of a problem in Tesco. One of the boys had an accident." John fibbed-in truth, he'd been dithering in the jeweller's.

"Okay, is everything sorted now?"

"Yes, dear. I'm getting them into their carseats in  a minute."

"Good, I was getting worried.  Love you."

"Love you too." John replied, and hung up.

He quickly made his way back to the car, and drove home.

"Finally!" River said to herself when she heard the car pull up in the drive. She was in the lounge, Ella in her arms.

She placed her daughter in her rocker, and opened the front door.

"Hello!" John greeted his partner, Oliver installed in his carseat/carrier in one hand and a bag of shopping in the other.

"And what sort of time d'you call this, Sweetie?" River asked, taking Oliver's carseat from him. "Hello, sweetheart." She said to her son, setting the carrier down and lifting her baby up into her arms.

John shuffled awkwardly. "Um, sorry."

"You'd better be, Amy and Rory are due over in an hour! It's a good job that I'm making us tuna and pasta bake."

"I'm sorry, dear."

She softened, and kissed him. "It's okay."

John got Thomas out of the car, and then unpacked the shopping, all the while thinking of his maybe-proposal to River. He wasn't nervous about asking Rory, he and Amy knew how much John and River loved each other.

"Doctor?" River asked her other half a while later.

John was in the living room, Oliver in his lap. He was muttering to his son, and didn't look too happy. River had nipped in to check up on him, she'd just put the tea in the oven.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" She enquired, sitting next to him.

"Nothing, love. I'm just tired." He fibbed.

River laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you, my mad, impossible man."

"Hey, you're the mad one in this relationship!"

"Hmm, I suppose so." She chuckled, pleased that he'd cheered up.

"And I love you too."

"Good." She grinned at him.

"Rory?" John asked his friend a while later.

"Yes?" Rory asked with a smile.

River and Amy were upstairs, putting the triplets to bed, so John had thought it the perfect time to ask his friend for River's hand in marriage.

"Well, ever since the triplets were born, I've been thinking about... Asking River to marry me, because I know that we're going to be together for the rest of our lives. So, I'm asking for your blessing." John announced.

"You have it, John. Anyone can see that you're crazy for each other, and I'm sure that she'll say yes." The other man replied, and the pair hugged and clapped each other on the back.

"What are you two so happy about?" Amy asked a few minutes later when she and River came back downstairs.

"Er, Manchester United won their latest football match." Rory fibbed.

"You don't even support Man U, you support Chelsea." The ginger frowned at her husband, standing next to him.

"And John, you don't really take an interest in footie." River said.

"Well, I do now. And Rory's decided to support an extra team." Her partner fibbed.

"Yes, that's right." Rory chipped in.

Half an hour later...

"So, what was that with you and John really about?" Amy questioned her husband when they were on the way home.

"Right, promise you won't tell?" Rory asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to fart."

"Ugh, Amy." He rolled his eyes at his wife. "John is planning on proposing to River. He's got a ring picked out for her and everything."

Amy squealed, and Rory winced. "That's amazing, I'm so excited! D'you think I'll get to be the maid of honour?"

"Slow down, he hasn't asked her yet!"


	26. Chapter 26

A couple of weeks later...

River stood in her and John's bedroom, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

She had tears in her eyes-but they weren't happy ones.

Stretch marks lined her lower abdomen, she still hadn't lost all of the post-baby weight.

River had stretch marks on her breasts, she could see them poking over the edge of her bra.

She even had some on her arms, she didn't know how or why.

"I suppose that I should count myself lucky that I don't have any on my arse." She muttered to herself tearfully.

River couldn't understand how John still found her attractive-all she could see in the mirror was an ugly, fat, aging woman-she had lines around her mouth and lines on her forehead.

She sunk to the floor and let herself cry-John had gone out with the triplets, and River had just been getting dressed when she noticed herself in the mirror.

The front door opened a while later, signalling John's return- she jumped, getting dressed quickly.

"River? We're back!" He called.

"I'm up here, my love." She called back.

"Okay, I'm putting Oliver and Thomas down for a nap, Ella's already asleep."  She could hear him making his way into the living room.

"I'll just finish getting dressed, I'll see you in a minute."

"Ok."

A few minutes later, John made his way into his and River's room.

She was sat on the bed, wiping her eyes.

"River, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." River responded, a little too quickly for him to believe her.

John sat down next to her. "No you're not. You've been crying."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. But it was over something silly."

He put his arm around her. "Tell me. I want to know."

"I don't feel attractive." She muttered.

"Pardon?" He couldn't quite hear her.

"I don't feel attractive! I feel fat and ugly-not to mention old! My body is covered with stretch marks, and I'm still not back to the size I was before I was pregnant. I've got wrinkles, too. I don't know how you can even bear to look at me!" River burst out, and again began to cry.

"Oh, River." He pulled her close. "I look at you and see the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You're just saying that to comfort me." She didn't believe him.

John suddenly had an idea. "I'm not River, trust me."

She looked at him. "How? I don't feel like the woman I was when I met you... Sexy, a decent dress size."

He pulled away from her, and got something out of his bedside table. "I love you because you're you. River Song-strong, an incredible mother, and beautiful. And, you can trust me because I've been thinking of doing something ever since the twins were born."

John got down on one knee. "I've been thinking of proposing to you. I want to be with you till the day I die, till death do us part. I love you, always and completely. I will always want you, and find you. So River Song, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

He then revealed a little black box.

River smiled. "Oh John, of course I will." She replied, and made her way over to him.

John stood up, and opened the box to reveal a  ring.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, and let him slide it onto the third finger on her left hand.

He put his hands on her waist. "I will always want you, River. I told you, I don't care about your stretch marks, or that you're carrying a little extra weight. You're beautiful."

"I love you." River said, happy tears rolling down her cheeks.

The pair kissed, and John moaned against her lips.

River ground her hips against his own, and grinned against his as he hardened against her. "Bed." She said when they broke apart for air.

She shrieked as he picked her up and deposited her on the bed, laying next to her. "Someone's eager." She  chuckled.

"I'm always eager to make love to you. Please, don't ever think that I don't find you attractive."

River grinned and cupped him through his trousers and rubbed gently, making him growl. "I can see that you do,  Sweetie."

"And don't you ever forget it." He growled, pinning her against the bed and kissing his way down her neck.

She moaned as he sucked at her pulse point. "Mm, my love."

He cupped a breast through her close, squeezing it, flicking his thumb over her nipple.

She arched into his hand and moaned. "Get on with it, stop teasing." She half growled, half moaned.

John chuckled, and pulled away.

River sat up, and took her top off, and reached behind her to take her bra off.

John stopped her. "Let me." He said, gazing at her, his eyes full of love.

She nodded, and something shifted between them.

He unclasped her bra, and slid it down her arms.

Then, he took her in. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you."

He reached forward, taking her breasts in his hands, and then pressed a kiss to a long, pink stretch mark that stopped just above her nipple. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He massaged her breasts, she moaned and arched into his hands, pulling him down to kiss her again.

One of his hands moved away from her breasts, and fiddled with the zip of her trousers, trying and failing to get them off of her. He growled in annoyance when they broke apart for air, nipping against her neck.

"Oh, come here."  She pulled away from him and took her trousers off. "You always struggle with these ones, Sweetie."

"What a way to ruin the mood." He huffed in annoyance.

She looked pointedly at the tent in his trousers. “I don't think so, my love.”

He chuckled, and rested a hand on her tummy, drawing circles and lazy figure of eights.

Her muscles twitched under his touch and she moaned. “Lower, John.”

He took one of her nipples interested his mouth, scraping his teeth over her roughly, making her moan and buck her hips against his.

John groaned at the contact, and pulled his mouth away from her. "Tease."

"You know it." She chuckled, unbuckling his trousers, shoving them down, and wrapping her hand around him, pumping him.

"River, if you carry on like this, I won't be able to last, I-"

River cut him off with a kiss, and between them they managed to remove each other's remaining clothing.

She moaned as he dipped his fingers into her, teasing her entrance with his fingers and circling her clit with his thumb.

He pulled away from where he was kissing her neck, and stopped the movements of his hand.

River frowned. "Love?"

"I don't want you to ever think that I don't want or love you ever again, River. My wife to be." He whispered, and kissed her gently.

"My husband." She said against his lips, and took her left hand in his right.

The shape of her engagement ring dug into his hand, he smiled and guided himself into her.

River moaned, tossing her head back on the bedsheets. John sighed deeply and rested his head against her shoulder for a moment, letting them both adjust.

She began to rock her hips in a slow but steady rhythm, the Doctor matching her.

She muttered words in a language he didn't understand, but knew that they were words of love and devotion.

He gazed at her. She was looking straight back at him, biting her bottom lip and letting out little moans of pleasure, beginning to rock her hips a little faster.

John thrust into her harder, she moaned louder this time and pulled him down to kiss her.

River could feel herself getting close to the edge, dancing along the precipice of pleasure. "John, I'm-"

"I know, me too." He said, and slid a hand between them to flick at her clit. "Come on River, fall apart for me, I've got you. I love you."

At that, River cried out as she came, shaking around him.

Seeing her release set off his own orgasm, and he cried out, the pair clinging to each othe rin their pleasure.

When they came back to themselves, River snuggled against her other half. "We need to get the triplets up soon."

"Mmm." He agreed, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I was so nervous to ask you to marry me, you know."

"I wouldn't have said yes to anyone else, John. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, raising our children together."

"Ditto." He agreed.


	27. Chapter 27

"I wish that babies weren't so wriggly." River sighed.  
She was painting a picture of Ella, who was laying on her tummy in front of her, on the carpet in the lounge.  
"Well, she's a child. They tend to be very wriggly." Clara pointed out.  
It was October, the triplets were now 4 months old. Clara had finished work early, so had nipped round to her friend's house.  
"True." Her friend replied, setting her paintbrush down and deciding to take a break.  
"So, how did he propose? You haven't told me yet." Clara said.  
"Ah." River smiled, picking Ella up. "I was having a bit of a bad day, if you will. We had a talk, and then he got down on one knee."  
"That's it?"  
"Yes." River nodded-of course, she didn't tell her friend the whole truth. "There's some bits that you don't want to hear."  
"Oh!" Clara's eyes widened in understanding. "Bleugh, I do not know what you got up to afterwards."  
"I knew that you wouldn't." Her friend chuckled, sitting next to her.  
"May I?" Clara nodded to Ella.  
"Of course." River replied, putting Ella on Clara's lap.  
The baby girl grinned and grabbed Clara's hair, tugging lightly.  
"It's not just my hair she loves." River chuckled. "Oddly enough, she's not bothered about her own."  
"Oh bless her." Clara chuckled. "Hi sweetheart! You're a cutie, aren't you?"  
Ella giggled at her, cuddling up to the elder.  
"We found out at their most recent checkup that Ella has limited hearing in her right ear." Said the other woman. "Which is wonderful news-also, Ollie is finally up to the weight he should be."  
"That's great! You were quite worried about him, weren't you?"  
"Yes." River agreed. "He's a small little thing, bless him."  
"Uh huh." Clara nodded. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"  
A member of the Silence, vice-leader of the gang, Adam Thorpe, was due in court the following day to plead guilty for various crimes (or so everyone hoped). So was River, in order to testify against him. They were the last to testify, so the jury would make a decision the same day.  
"No." River answered truthfully. "The evidence is overwhelming, I've got my statement all worked out. John, the triplets, and Amy and Rory are going to the seaside tomorrow just in case any shit goes down if, and hopefully he pleads guilty."  
"Okay." Clara nodded. "Well, I'm coming with you. I'd like to see you bring that bastard down."  
"Not in front of Ella!" River scolded, putting her hands over Ella's ears.  
"She wouldn't be able to understand, and you just swore."  
"True. Anyway, would you like a cuppa?"  
"Yes please." Clara smiled.  
A while later...  
"I am a little nervous." River admitted a while later. The pair were sat on the sofa watching TV, her painting of Ella was finished.  
Clara took her hand, interlinking her fingers with her own, and laid her head on River's shoulder. "You'll be fine. I know it."  
"I'm considering having a screen put up so I won't see him." The other woman responded. "I think that I'll crumble if I have to testify and look at him."  
"That's understandable. He abused you, he made your life hell. I couldn't do it." Clara replied.  
"Yes. I don't want him to look at me, he'll throw me off-and I'm not having that. I'm going to win. I mean, I've already won over him-all of them, by being happy. And having a family... But this will be my final victory, I think." River mused.  
"That's a good way of putting it."Her friend agreed. "Not to mention the fact that you reunited an alien race."  
"True. I'm probably going to be asked to present some lectures with John about it when I go back to work. Although, I still want to teach linguistics. That will always be my first love."  
A few hours later...  
River lay cuddled up to John, the pair had just got into bed.  
"I hope that everything goes okay tomorrow." Said John, dropping a kiss on River's forehead.  
"Thank you, I had a chat with Clara about it earlier. She's coming with me tomorrow, and I'm going to have a screen put up so I don't actually have to see him."  
"Okay." He nodded. "River?"  
"Yeah?"  
"No matter what you've won. You've rebuilt your life, and rose like a Phoenix from the ashes. You're a mother, you're in a good relationship."  
"No, a brilliant one." River interrupted him, kissing him. "And I've got a great job, and wonderful friends."  
"And a wonderful husband to be."  
"Modest, aren't you?" She chuckled.


	28. Chapter 28

"Are you ready for this?" Clara asked her friend the next day-River was just about to go into the courtroom to give her testimony.

"I am." River nodded, quietly confident.

Still, Clara gave her  friend a hug. "I'm so bloody proud of you. You're my best friend and I love you a lot."

"I love you too, Clara." The other woman said.

A woman wearing a grey curly wig and a grey robe made her way up to them. "River Song?"

"That's me. Is it okay if my friend comes in with me?"

"Of course."

River entered the room, and stood in the witness box, swearing on the holy Bible that she would tell the truth, and nothing but the truth.

She recounted various events, and then asked for the screen to be taken away.

After that, River glared at one of the men that had shattered her early life time and time again. "Hello. You probably don't remember me, but I remember you. You made my life a misery, for 11 long years. You made me believe that I was worthless, that I wasn't going to amount to anything. Well, I'll tell you something-I am now a mother to three beautiful children. I am engaged to a man that taught me that all men aren't like you. I have a wonderful group of friends around me, and I reunited an alien race. I won, I rose like a Phoenix out of the ashes. And you can never, ever hurt me again."

Clara, who was sitting with the jury, grinned at her friend. River was standing tall, a smirk on her face-she looked like the cat who had got the cream.

With that, River left the room, Clara following close behind.

They went for a drink in the cafe, waiting for the verdict.

One hour later...

The same woman who had spoken to River earlier made her way up to Clara and River's table. "I thought that you'd like to know that Mr Thorpe has been found guilty, and will be going to prison for a very long time."

"That's wonderful news, thank you." River replied.

A few minutes later, after River and Clara had had their lunch, River's phone began to ring.

"River? It's me, has a verdict been made yet?" John asked.

"Hello, love. And yes, he's been found guilty." His other half replied.

"That's great news! I'm so proud of you!"

"Oh hush, Sweetie. I looked him in the face and basically told him that he has absolutely zero power over me." River chuckled.

"Of course he doesn't. So, are you going to drive to Brighton or shall we head back?"

"I think that I'll drive down, Clara's probably coming too. I'll meet you on the pier, yeah?" She asked.

"Alright, love you."

"I love you too."

A few hours later...

"Hello, Sweetie." River greeted her husband to  be, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, my love, Clara." The Doctor greeted the two women.

Amy coughed pointedly.

Clara chuckled. "Hello you two, triplets. How's your day been?"

"Good, thank you." Replied Rory. "I have a hidden talent for those claw machines. I won a cuddly toy each for the triplets." He said smugly.

"He won't stop boasting about it." Amy huffed. "Honestly, it's not that hard."

"Says the woman who hasn't won a single thing on anything you've played today."

"Shut up." His wife snapped.

Clara chuckled at the pair, and looked down at the triplets-Oliver and Thomas were asleep, and Ella was dozing, babbling to herself. "Have the twins behaved themselves?"

"They have, they've been little troopers. " John replied, lifting Ella up and handing her to River. "They had a little bit of ice-cream earlier. Thomas absolutely despises it, Ella loves it, and I don't think that Oliver is bothered either way."

Ella cooed happily when she realises that her mother way holding her, snuggling into her.

"Hello, sweetheart." River beamed, dropping a kiss to her daughter's curls. "I love you, Ella-Grace Song."

John smiled at this, and gave his partner a kiss. "What about me?"

"Oh John, I love you too."

"Right, enough of the sappiness. Myself and Amy are bloody starving, we'll riot if we don't eat soon." Clara announced.

"I'm quite peckish-how about fish and chips, my treat?" River suggested.

"This is why we are friends." Amy and Clara replied in unison.


	29. Chapter 29

A few years later...

"I can't believe it. I swear that they were babies like 5  minutes ago." River said.

She and John were cuddled up in bed together, it was the triplets' first day of school.

"Me neither, it's a big step for all of us."

"Uh-huh. We need to get up soon, and at least try to head out early in order to beat the school traffic. And we need to calm Ella's worries that a big monster won't be waiting to eat her when she gets there." River said-Oliver had been winding his sister up for weeks, Ella had been convinced that a massive slug lived at the school she and her brothers were going to attend.

River and John still hadn't got married, instead choosing to wait until next summer, when the triplets were settled in school and the couple had time to properly plan their big day.

John dropped a kiss to the top of her head. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” River smiled at him.

There was a faint thump from down the hallway.

“That’ll be Oliver.” River said, sitting up.

Sure enough, there was a knock at the door.

“Come in.” John chuckled.

Oliver burst into the room. “Mummy mummy, we’re going to school today!”

At 5 years of age, Oliver was a ball of energy. His blonde curls and big blue eyes made him look angelic-although his parents knew that wasn’t the case. He was the cheekiest out of his siblings, always playing pranks on them.

“I know, sweetheart.” River chuckled, standing and sweeping her son up into her arms. “Are you excited?”

“Yeah!”

“Good good, now let’s go and get your siblings up. What d’you want for breakfast, Ollie?” John asked.

“Waffles! And syrup!”

The Doctor looked at River. “Well, they might not be a good idea today. You might get your school uniform sticky.”

Oliver pouts. "Okay."

"But, you can have Cocopops." His mother compromised.

The little boy's face lit up. "Yay!"

River chuckled and set him down. "Come on, let's go and get Ella and Thomas up."

Oliver ran off, and River went into her daughter's room.

Ella smiled at her mum. "Good morning, mummy." She signed.

Although she could speak, Ella preferred to sign. She was quiet, reserved. She preferred to read rather than watch TV, and preferred to stay with her parents than run around with her brothers.

River lifted her little girl up, holding her close. "You're going to be okay, my love. You'll make some friends."

"I hope so, mummy." The little girl responded.

The elder smiled, and pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "You're the bravest little girl I know, you've been through a lot."

Throughout her short life, Ella had been in and out of hospital for hearing tests, as well as attending classes with her parents for sign language.

"I love you, mama."

"I love you too, my beautiful girl. You're spreading your wings today for the first time, and you may struggle, you are going to learn to fly." Her mother replied.

There was a yelp from the other room, interrupting the tender moment.

"I'd better go and check on your brothers, start getting dressed love. I'll come and help you with your shoes later." River said, and hurried off.

She exited Ella's room and went into Oliver and Thomas's room. The two boys were glaring at each other, Thomas stood on the bed and Oliver glaring up at him, sat on the floor.

"What happened?" Their mother asked.

Thomas, the shyer out of the two boys, spoke first. "Ollie was being horrid."

"Thomas pushed me off the bed! He really did!" Oliver protested.

"Okay." River nodded. "Are you hurt, Ollie?"

"No, mummy."

"Good. Daddy is going to help you two get dressed shortly, behave until then and do not touch your uniforms. And don't kill each other." Their mother replied, the latter muttered under her breath.

She exited the room and John was there, now fully dressed.

"Honestly, those two. Ella's a little angel compared to them." River chuckled.

"I'll help the boys get dressed and I'll give them all breakfast whilst you get dressed." Her other half replied.

"I love you." She replied with a grin.

"I love you too." He responded, kissing her.

River helped Ella to get fully dressed and to get her shoes on, before getting dressed herself.

She headed downstairs, and smiled as she saw her family around the breakfast table. "You know, I love you all very much."

"Love you too." The triplets chorused.

John smiled and gave his other half a peck on the cheek. "I love you too."

The family finished their breakfast, and River snapped a few pictures of the triplets to commemorate the day.

John herded the children out to the car, whilst River got her bag together, as well as John's, and headed out to the car, putting the bags in the boot.

All three of the kids were ready and waiting to go in the back, and John was driving.

River rolled her eyes at this. "We both know that I'm better at driving in traffic!"

"And I'm better when we're in a rush!" Her husband to be protested.

She sighed, and got in beside him. "Fine."

"I'll never understand grown ups." Oliver stated, making his parents laugh.

"I agree, they're silly." Said Thomas, his siblings nodded in agreement.

A while later, after driving through a lot of traffic and a squabble between River and Thomas later, the family drew up at the school gates.

"Right, seven minutes before the kids are scheduled to be inside. We can do this, everyone out." The matriarch of the family orders.

They all got out, and River gazed at her children.

“You're all going to do wonderfully, you know that? As long as you all behave, that means no fighting.” She said.

“Boys.” The Doctor pointedly looked at Oliver and Thomas.

“Yes, dad.” The two lads mumbled.

“I won't fight.” Ella signed.

“We know you won't, Ells.” Her father responded, picking his daughter up and holding her in his arms.

River walked to the school gates, the boys and the Doctor following suit.

All too soon, River and the Doctor were outside again, having settled their children at school.

John put an arm around River, who was sniffling. “They're going to do just fine, like you said.”

“I know, it's a massive step for them… our children are definitely growing up.”

He placed a kiss to the top of her head. “Hmm. They are.”

She cuddled against him. “I 'spose we'd better get to work. I have paperwork this morning, and then two lectures.”

“Okay, I have a free window this afternoon.” John replied. “I'll go and collect them from school.”

“Okay.” His other half nodded. “John?”

“Yes, love?”

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

“The usual-being there.” River explained as they made their way back to the car.


	30. Chapter 30

A few hours later…

“So, are you missing them?” Clara asked her friend. The pair were sat in Clara's room, their breaks coincided.

“A little, I mean they go to nursery but it's not the same, you know? School is a bit more grown up.”

The other woman nodded. “Yeah, it's bound to be difficulty for you two, as parents.”

“Uh huh. Ella was so excited, bless her. She ran into her classroom and sat down on the rug with a big grin on her face. The boys were a little more tentative.”

“Aw! Do any of them have friends in that class? And does Ella have a teaching assistant who can sign?” Clara asked.

“Yes, she does.” River replied. “And Ella has a few, Oliver and Thomas a couple. They're not alone, thankfully.”

“Yes, always someone to play with. I'd better get on, I've got a lecture in 15 minutes.” Clara said, standing up.

“Me too.” Her friend followed suit, and took a last gulp of her coffee. “After I've finished teaching, John is bringing the triplets in, and we're all going to go home together and have takeaway pizza for dinner.”

“Sounds good.” The brunette replied, and made her way to her laptop. “See you later.” She beamed at River.

“Bye, Clara.” River responded, and made her way back to her own room.

A few hours later…

John made his way into the playground of the triplets’ school, and went to reception to ask where their classroom was- he'd forgotten.

The receptionist gave him instructions, which he followed dutifully.

The kids were just getting their coats on, and Ella was signing to another little girl, who had curly ginger hair.

Ella finished her conversation, and turned around. Her face lit up when she saw her father, and she ran towards him. “Daddy! I made a new friend called Chloe, she's deaf like me! Although, she absolutely can't hear, and I can hear a little bit.” She burst out, grinning at John.

“That's wonderful, darling. Did you get on okay, then?” He signed.

“Yes, the boys made some new friends too.” His daughter signed back.

The teacher of the class, Miss Edwards, walked up to John. “Ah, Mr Smith. I must say, your children have been a delight. The boys got into a little fight, against each other, but it was quickly resolved.”

“That's great, I'm glad to hear it.” The Doctor smiled.

Oliver and Thomas made their way up to their father and Miss Edwards.

“We had a good day, daddy. We made a new friend called Ben.” Oliver piped up.

“That's brilliant news.” John said, feeling proud of him and River's little brood.

Ella slipped a hand into her father's. “Are we going now?”

He nodded. “We are, sweetheart. We're going to go home, and you're going to get changed into something more comfortable, and then we're going to go to the university to see your mummy.”

“Big school!” Thomas exclaimed.

“That's right Thomas, big school.” Miss Edwards replied. “I'll let you get on,” she said to John. “See you tomorrow kids, you did very well today.”

A while later…

“Hello darlings!” River greeted her children as they ran into her lecture hall. “How was school?”

Ella flew into her mother's arms. “Really good mama! I made a new friend called Chloe, she has red hair like Auntie Amy! She's deaf like me!” The little girl informed River.

“That's wonderful, sweetheart. I told you that you'd fly.”

“Their teacher said that they did really well.” Said John, kissing his wife to be on the cheek.

“That's great.” River said as Ella let go of her and Thomas gave her a hug. “How did you do, son?”

“Well, I fought with Ollie a little bit, but we made up. We made a new friend called Ben.” The little boy replied.

His mother kissed the top of his head. “That's good, I'm so proud of all of you.”

Oliver joined the hug. “Love you too mama.”

Ella stood behind Oliver, and hugged her brother.

John snapped a photo of his family, capturing the moment.

After a few minutes, River moved away to pack her things up, and then the family headed home, Clara walking out of the university with them, the children happily filling her in on their time at school.

When River, John, and the kids got home, pizza was ordered and Ella decided to get into her pyjamas, her brothers following suit.

Dinner was eaten, crockery and cutlery washed, dried, and put away, and in no time at all or so it seemed, John and River found themselves sat on the sofa, watching TV, with all three children draped over them, fast asleep.

John carried Ella and Oliver up and tucked them into their beds, River doing the same with Thomas.

The couple made their way into their room, and River pulled John close, looping her arms around his neck and kissing him, humming against his lips.

“We can start planning our wedding now.” He said when they pulled apart.

“So we can, my love.”  She agreed. “So we can.”


	31. Chapter 31

A few months later...

"No Ella, not every single person in your class can come to the wedding. You are allowed to choose two friends to invite just as your brothers are." River snapped at her daughter.

It was early January, and wedding preparations were in full swing.

River was sat doing some marking, John and the boys were sat downstairs watching a film.

Ella's bottom lip wobbled, and just as she was about to burst into tears, River sighed and pulled her daughter up onto her knee. "I'm sorry, my little love. I'm just stressed, is all."

"It'll be okay, mama." Ella signed. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Do you want to sit here for a while? No wriggling, though."

Ella nodded, and shifted on her mother's lap, making herself comfortable.

River dropped a kiss to Ella's head and continued to work.

Meanwhile, downstairs, there was a knock at the front door.

"Thomas, get that for me, would you? I don't want to wake your brother." John asked his son, gesturing to Oliver who was sprawled out on his lap, fast asleep.

"Okay." The little boy replied, and made his way to the front door and opened it.

"Hey, little man." Clara greeted him. "Can I come in?"

Thomas threw himself into Clara's arms. "Auntie Clara!"

"Hello, Thomas. I take that as a yes then?"

"Yeah!"

Clara set the child down and stepped inside, closing the front door.

Thomas took her hand. "Daddy is in the living room with Ollie who is napping, and mummy and Ella are upstairs."

"Hello, impossible girl." John greeted his best friend a few minutes later.

"Hey, you." Clara grinned, leaning down to give him a hug. "I was just passing, thought that I'd pop in and say hello."

"D'you want anything to eat or drink?" He offered.

"Have you got any Jaffa Cakes in?"

"We bought three new boxes yesterday." Replied John, picking Oliver up and setting him down on the sofa. "D'you want anything to drink?"

"A hot chocolate, please."

A few minutes later, River made her way downstairs. "Hello, Clara." She said, giving her friend a hug. "It's good to see you."

"You too." Clara replied with a smile. "I told John a bit of a fib, 'cause I said that I was in the area and haven't popped round for a particular reason."

"Oh?" River frowned, sitting next to her friend.

The smell of hot chocolate wafted in from the kitchen. "I'll have one!" The curly haired woman called.

"I actually came to ask you a question-are you wearing anything special on your wedding night?"

"Of course I am, I want to make his jaw drop." The blonde chuckled.

"I thought as much." Clara replied, getting an envelope from her bag. "Which is why I have this for you." She said, giving it to her friend.

River discovered that inside the envelope was a £200 Victoria's Secret voucher.

"Oh my goodness!" She gasped. "Clara, you didn't have to."

"It was a Christmas gift from Nina, sexy underwear really isn't my thing. It's valid for the next two years."

"Thank you." River smiled, giving the brunette a hug. "Love you."

"I love you too." The other woman responded as John made his way into the room, carrying two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"Thank you, Sweetie." River said to her husband to be, taking her mum from him and pecking him on the cheek.

The Doctor looked at Oliver and Thomas, who were sat on a big cushion together watching TV, and frowned. "Where's Ella?"

"She's napping, school is hard work." River chuckled, sitting down. "Boys, would you like a Jaffa Cake?"

"Yes please." Said Oliver, standing up and taking a treat from the box his father held out.

"Thomas?" Clara prompted, making herself comfortable on an armchair.

The little boy shook his head, not taking his gaze away from the screen.

River rolled her eyes. "Kids, honestly!"

John sat down next to his other half, pecking her on the lips.

"So, how's wedding planning going?"

"Wonderfully. I've decided on a dress, still struggling to choose a pair of shoes though. And we've picked out our wedding rings." River responded.

"I've picked out a suit. River won't let me wear a top hat with it, though. She's threatened to shoot it off. I hope that she's joking." John replied.

"No I'm bloody well not, Mr Song to be." She responded, digging him in the ribs.

 


	32. Chapter 32

Some months later...

"Good morning!" Clara greeted her best friend cheerily. It was the day of River and John's wedding, and River had just let Clara into her hotel room.

"Clara, it is 6:45AM. It's still night time as far as I'm concerned."

"Well, it's bright and early as far as _I'm_ concerned. The kids are still fast asleep." Her friend replied, stepping inside the room. "Right, go and have a shower, I'll get your dress ready."

"Okay. Clara..." River said, looking at her best friend.

"Yeah?"

"What if he jilts me? What if I'm left at the altar, all alone?"

Clara pulled her into a hug. "He won't, he loves you and the kids far too much to do that."

River clung to her. "But what if he does though?"

"He won't." Clara responded, pulling away from her and looking into her eyes.

River had a shower, and Clara brushed her wedding dress down.

The dress was an off white, with little red roses around the waist and edge of the sweetheart neckline.

River stepped out of the shower, drying her body off quickly and putting her hair up in a bun.

She got her dressing gown on and made her way back into the bedroom.

"Right," Clara handed her the lingerie set that she'd bought. "I'll go and check on the triplets and see if John's up, you get these on and start drying your hair."

"Yes mum."

"Hey, you'd be lost without me."

"That's very true."

A while later...

"You look pretty, mummy!" Thomas said to his mum.

"Thank you, sweetheart." River beamed.

By now, she was almost ready, fully dressed and made up-the last thing to be done was her hair.

Thomas was ready to go too, dressed to the nines in a suit-he'd declined a blazer, and was wearing a blue waistcoat to match his father's. Clara was getting Oliver and Ella ready-Ella was a flower girl, in a little red dress, and Ollie was dressed in the twin suit of his brother's.

Amy, who was sat on the bed, snapped a picture on her phone. "You look amazing, Riv."

"Thanks-are you doing my hair?"

"Uh huh." The ginger nodded, standing up and revealing a large bag that had been situated behind her. "What did you want again?"

"A simple updo, with a couple of curls loose."

"Okay." Amy replied, getting the [necessary](https://www.google.co.uk/search?client=firefox-b-ab&dcr=0&q=necessary&spell=1&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjH5_DdqaDXAhXGDMAKHW8dDtQQBQglKAA&biw=1102&bih=710) items (hairspray hairtie, and a clip) from her bag.

River gave Thomas her phone. "You can play on your phone, and text Daddy if you want."

"Okay mama. I love you."

"I love you too, Thomas."

Amy did River's hair, and just as she was finishing Clara made her way into the room, followed by Ella and Oliver.

"Mama!" Ella said, running over to River and clambering onto her lap.

"Hey, sweetheart! You look wonderful!" River replied.

"You do too!"

"Thank you, Ella."        

"Right," Stated Amy, standing back. "You're all ready."

River gazed at her reflection in the mirror, and realised that all her nerves had disappeared.

"You look great, River." Clara complimented her, standing behind her friend.

"Thanks." River grinned, and stood up. "It's time for me to do your hair now, Amy. And then we can do Clara's."

A while later...

Ella, Oliver, Thomas, River, Clara, Amy, and River were all stood at the entrance to the hotel chapel.

Inside, River could see all of their friends, and John and Rory were stood at the altar, along with  the vicar.

"Ready?" Clara asked her friend.

"Yes. I'm going to marry the love of my life."

"Yes, you are." Clara beamed, and gave a thumbs up to the organist in the chapel.

The wedding march began to play, the congregation rose, and the doors were opened.

Ella set off, scattering flowers down the aisle.

She was followed by River, and then Amy, Clara, and the boys. The women were holding River's long train.

John turned to see his wife to be, and gasped at the sight-she was absolutely beautiful. He smiled at Ella, who grinned back at him, before going to sit at the front aisle.

"Hi." River whispered as she stood next to John.

"You look amazing." He replied, his eyes full of love.

"You look amazing yourself." She responded, handing her bouquet to Clara, who was sat at the front aisle with everyone else.

Rory shot River a wink, the wedding march finished, and the vicar began the service.

Before long, it was time for the vows.

John went first, taking River's ring from the ruby red cushion it rested on, and began to speak.

"River Song, you are the love of my life. You're the reason I get up every morning, you are my biggest supporter, and my biggest nagger. You are the mother of our children, and I could not have chosen a better one. I promise to love and support you now and forever, with this ring. For better, for worse, for richer and for poorer." He said, and slid the ring onto her finger.

River smiled at him, and took his ring. "John Smith, I love you. You irritate me and wind me up, but I would not have you any other way. You're my other half, the one who gets me up when I'm down, and the one who comforts me when I feel down. With this ring, I promise to stay by your side, and take care of you when you are sick, just as you will do to me. I love you to the moon and back." She stated, and slid his ring onto his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Said the vicar, and the couple kissed, to a round of applause.

Theirs was a story of love and supporting each other through anything and everything-and their story as a married couple was only just beginning.

_The End :) x_


End file.
